


Mythical Nightmares || Little Nightmares AU

by CindyVonOtaku



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Character Death, Demigods, Inspired by Percy Jackson, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Oracles, Other, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, colosseum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 33,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CindyVonOtaku/pseuds/CindyVonOtaku
Summary: Wooh! I'm gonna publish my first book here, which is a Mythological AU.·~○~·~○~·~○~·~○~·~○~·~○~·~○~·~○~·~○~·~○~·Demigods.I know, you are probably thinking;They are real?Yes they are, and being a demigod is NOT any fun. You get chased by monsters 24/7 and possibly get eaten if you don't know how to fight or you run very fast.Now there was these grotesque people who LOVES demigod child meat, aside the occasional myth monsters. Even if demigods are rare, the Guests would pay triple to eat such meat. The Lady gave them their request; kidnapping as much demigods as possible from the City and tormenting them, then would kill them off.But there was a demigod sanctuary, as I've heard, and I will do anything to escape the Maw and head to that sanctuary.Before we read on, I am Six, daughter of Hecate, and this is the story how I save myself. But in the way, I meet some friends which made me think to save the other children too.·~○~·~○~·~○~·~○~·~○~·~○~·~○~·~○~·~○~·~○~·DISCLAIMERS ARE IN THE BOOK.
Comments: 37
Kudos: 19





	1. DISCLAIMERS

I

AM

DOING

IT

WOOOOH

I CAN'T WAIT FOR WHATEVER YA'LL SAY SO I JUST WENT AND DID IT!

I WAS WONDERING HOW I WOULD DO THIS BUT NOW I HAVE THE PLOT. F I N A L L Y. I HAVE BEEN THINKING THIS FOR SOOOOOO LONG, I RESEARCHED FOR THIS. DECIDED WHAT THE LN KIDS GOD PARENT WOULD BE.

I PUT IT DOWN CUZ I WAS LIKE 'SERIOUSLY THIS IS TOO MUCH DON'T CHA THINK?' YET NOW I AM READY AND I DON CARE WHAT YA'LL SAY ABOUT THIS I WILL WRITE IT. NOW I WILL CONTINUE TO TYPE IN CAPS TO ANNOY YOU.

LOLOLOL--

Sorry, I am just so excited. rEEEE

Anyways, time for the Disclaimers!

·~●~·~●~·~●~·~●~·~●~·~●~·~●~·~●~·~●~·~●~·

1\. I DO NOT OWN LITTLE NIGHTMARES/LITTLE NIGHTMARES 2/VERY LITTLE NIGHTMARES/OR THE COMICS, Credit to Tarsier Studios!

2\. I DO NOT OWN THE LN CHARACTERS, Again, credit to Tarsier Studios.

3\. Most mythological stuff are mostly Greek, Taken I know that more than the others.... And maybe some others like Roman or Norse too but eeeeh.... I know more Greek since *ahem* PJO/HoO/ToA *ahem* so yeah, GREEK MYTHS.

4\. This takes place in the LN universe, Obviously :)

5\. Possible OC appearance, Cuz I like adding my OCs.

6\. I own the OCs, Obviously :)

7\. Trigger warning, Not possible, it will happen. Fights with monsters, some bloody stuff, jumpscares. Myths that became scarier.

8\. I do not own the cover of the book, cuz... I am lazy to do the cover, credit to the artist, if you know who it is please tell me! (And that's a temporary cover for now :D)

·~●~·~●~·~●~·~●~·~●~·~●~·~●~·~●~·~●~·~●~·

I AM DOING IT I AM DOING IT

Wait I typed I wouldn't use caps...

BUT I AM EXCITED SO WHATEVER, LEEET'S GO BACK TO ALL CAPS.

CINDY

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

OUUUUUUT!!!


	2. ¤~|| Chapter One | Daughter of Magic ||~¤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *inhales exhales*
> 
> WOOOP
> 
> ××××××××××××××××××××

Far in the horizon, deep in the ocean, there was a submarine/ship that seemed to be unnoticed from the people of the outside world.

This place was called The Maw.

It was a place where people come together to eat in the submarine/ship with their hearts content. They loved how the food was made and what meat they used. The Guests seemed to be coming back again and again everytime they get a chance to visit.

The Lady overrules the Maw, and she is delighted to know that the Guests love the food. You see, the food - especially the meat - was made of something very very special.

And what was it?

Children.

Disgusting. It is just disgusting.

Oh, but that's not all. The Guests loved one kind of special meat that the Lady had called the 'Myth'. It was magical and can replenish their energy in minutes. It wasn't just made out of Child Meat, you see.

It was made out of demigod Child Meat.

Yes, demigods. Half god, half mortal. They are very real. So is the gods and goddesses and any other myth there is. The Lady is aware of that and ordered the Wax Bellman to kidnap as much demigod children, seeming their god parents don't even take notice of them.

The Lady has a death wish, but the gods don't care much about their children except when they saw something special about them, so she was smite-free.

Now down in the deep of the Maw, the children were tormented. But there was a special attention for demigods, the staff made sure that they wouldn't escape that easily, they were demigods, hello. So they also took in some monsters like hellhounds, empousai and cyclops to keep the demigods in check.

But far beneath, deep down in the Maw in a cold dark vent. One demigod child aims to escape this place.

And we're about to know her story, her adventure with the friends she would meet.

Let's start, shall we?

==================

In a vent not that far away in the Nursery, water dripped down from the vent pipe, slowly and made a haunting and chilling drip drip pattern again and again. It revebrating through the vents, it was calming but distracting. In this big vent like room, there was nothing special except for the Suitcase and some junk that no one knows that were damp from the dripping water.

A small flicker came from the Suitcase. Playing the darkness and dancing left and right before it turned off for a brief moment. Then flickered back again, continuing its dance in the cold.

A nine year old girl in a bright yellow raincoat sat down on the Suitcase she called a bed and continued to play with her lighter, turning it on and off and repeat. Its flickering light bounced and hissing from one side to the next, spewing the cold and giving a warm glow to the dark.

It was like magic.

The girl frowned as she turned off the lighter once again when she came up that impression to the little fire. Magic was something she didn't like to think of. It was something personal to her, very personal.

The girl's name is Six, and magic was her blood. I really mean it, it was her bloodline.

You see, she is a daughter of Hecate, the goddess of crossroads and the Mist. Taken Six has problems using her powers to control the Mist - which is the magical force that disguises things from mortals - she didn't like mentioning magic since it reminded her of her mother.

Six frowned as she lit the lighter once again, watching the flame flicker before she sighed out, causing the little fire to extinguish.

Six planned and planned for a possible escape this hellhole they called the Maw that the Underworld seemed nice. Again and again she tried to form it and think of the crossroads she could take.

It was like Six sounded more like an Athena kid, planning and all that.

Six scowled and stood up, she waited for her magic to be at least a tiny bit controllable before she would run off. The continuous water dripped down the pipe and Six stared at it. The water never stops dripping (taken its her water source) and if she could manage to make it stop, she'll go.

Slowly the continued water droplets hung mid air and Six urged the Mist to disperse it. Slowly Six saw the water droplets stop and disappear, and Six did a small smile.

Losing her concentration the water dipped back down again in the pipe, Six sighed and clambered out her Suitcase as she flickered her lighter open. She went out and to the vents. Her lighter's flame flickering around and glowing through the vent as the cold air brushed past Six's cheeks and the cold floor numb Six's bare feet.

The flame gave little to no warmth and the glow just made Six cautious about the surroundings in the vent.

Shivering from the cold, Six took a deep breath and walked on with a brave face, ready to face the darkness and whatever it would lie beyond it.

==================

Six crawled out the vent and into the big room, she turned her lighter on and went foreward to the tied up blankets some kid had used as a rope to climb up the barred window.

Screaaak...

Six jolted from the sound of scraping metal and looked up to see the Janitor pulling a cage, she squinted her eyes focusing on the cage to see a tranquilized griffin, resting its eagle head on its lion paws. Too drowsy to snarl at the Janitor for putting them in a cage.

Author: No griffins were harmed in the making of this fanfic.

Six did a small gasp since it was the first time she saw a griffin, normally the ones watching over the demigod children were empousai since those lady donkey-bronze-legged demons are so easy to say yes on the Lady (taken the Lady told them they could also eat demigod blood in exchange of their support) and cyclops (the not so bright kind of cyclops that also had an agreement with the Lady). A griffin or a hellhound is only for the very special demigods who needed double watch.

Six watched the Janitor pull away the caged griffin into the room ahead him before shaking out her bewildered state. She took one last look at the griffin before walking to the roped blankets, climbing up and walking past the barred window.

She landed safely on the other side and opened the door into the room Six assumed was the toilet, taken the toilet papers and bad smell.

If only magic can cast out the smell Six would have done it by now, unfortunately it can't and Six couldn't possibly do it so she just walked on and pulled the crate of toilet paper to the lever, pulling it down.

The lights turned off and Six heard the ticking of the clock, wasting no time she ran past the Playground and out to the other barred door.

Six sighed as she walked on the dimly lit hall, looking over the towering metal doors and unwashed pastel chalk doodles the children drew.

She stopped at the end of the hallway, without even peeking Six saw the bright light of the Eye that turned to stone. Jeez, Six huffed as she walked on, isn't monsters enough for gaurding over the runaways?

Six stopped when she saw a figure on the other side of the room, the Eye kept blinding Six's vision so it was harder to focus. Looking over the Eye, she waited for it to look away before sneaking past to the bed, hoping she could see the figure better.

Six inched closer and focused on the cages of the other side of the room where the figure stood. She saw another child standing on the other side, surprised to see her.

She waited for the Eye to look away before running on to the other side of the room where the cages were stacked. Six saw the child and tilted her head upon seeing the stranger.

The child was a young boy with brown hair, a blue jacket and demin pants, he also had a chain on his ankle. Six looked at the boy up and down before slightly smiling, "Hello," she said and the boy smiled back, "Uh, hi... What are you doing here?"

"I can ask you the same thing ya know," Six said and the boy did a low chuckle, "Touché, well then, who are you?"

"I'm Six, you are?" Six asked and the child stood up straighter, "I'm Seven. Are you running away?"

"Are you running away?" Six asked and Seven rose an eyebrow, "How come when I ask you the question you pull it back to me?"

"Just answer the question," Six said and Seven sighed, "Yeah I am running away, are you running away too?"

"No, I am just gonna leave the Maw without the staff knowing," Six sarcastically remarked, "Of course I am gonna run away to this place."

Seven looked shock before he nodded, "Well that's... something. Say how about we..." he trailed off when there was a noise behind him, making him turn.

Grrrrr....

Seven jolted and Six turned to his direction to see something big and black in the shadows of the hallway. Six didn't need to focus on the being to see what it was. It had a giant body with rolling black fur like the shadows, its size one of a tank but ten times bigger. Ears flat and its muzzle in a snarl, bright white sharp teeth glinting at them with light slobber dripping from the side of its lower jaw. And those red eyes, they glowed and bore onto Six's soul.

A hellhound.

Seven gasped and inched back, "Six... Are you seeing what I am seeing?" He asked. Six was about to answer back when the creature growled louder at them, inching closer and its red eyes glowering at them.

Finally it ran up to them, "Quick! To the cages!" Six shouted to Seven as she ran to the cages. Seven nodded and ran, the hellhound nearly pouncing on him. He ran up and climbed, the hellhound nipping on their feet but fortunately it wasn't bitten or ripped off.

"Six?! What is that thing?!" Seven asked as they climbing, the hellhound bellowing and growl down below, slamming its paws on the cages to rattle Six or Seven off, only to make the two kids grip on the bars tighter.

"It's a hellhound, you know. A dog of the Underworld? There are tons of that now in the Maw to gaurd over the demigod children," Six explained and Seven climbed up faster to look at her, "Demigods?! Hellhounds?!"

"I'll explain it later just move on!" Six ordered as she climbed on to the second level. Seven huffed as he landed safely on the floor.

"C'mon let's move, hellhounds can shadow-travel, we have to look for light," Six said as she helped Seven up and he looked down to the hound that was glaring up at them.

"I never saw monsters like that before," Seven mumbled and Six sighed, "They only show up to demigods, c'mon!" She said while running into the open door. Seven's eyes widened as he tried to stop.

"What?" Six asked and Seven frowned, "I just went out from there!" He said and Six sighed, "Seven, in a line of death and death. Want death from being a chew toy?"

WRUF!!!

The hellhound barked down below while continuing to slam its paws on the cages. Seven looked back to the hellhound and sighed. "Okay fine," Seven said and Six nodded, walking into the Nursery, where rows of beds with sleeping children whom didn't seem to wake up from the hound's bellowing bark.

Six heard the cages rattle and she turned back to the hellhound found a way to climb up. Snarling at them and running up, fontunately Seven quickly closed the door. The hound slammed head first on the door, only for a time to sniff, paw, and scratch on the door while growling lowly.

"Well that's over," Seven said and Six sighed.

Saying stuff like 'Well that's over' only makes the Fates (and the Author) tempt to do something horrible for the story. Never, never, neeeeeeeeever say anything like that or else something messed up will happen.

And something messed like the door inside the Nursery opened and the bright light filled in, quickly blinding the two from the new light. Something was shreiking in the other side as it seemed to claw on the floorboards while there was an annoyed grunt from the Janitor, grumbling for whatever that creature it it to move.

Six sighed while slumping, Oh that is just great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ××××××××××××××××××××
> 
> YES YES YES
> 
> I DID IT
> 
> I GOT NO REGRETS, I DON CARE, I DID IT.
> 
> I HOPE YOU ENJOYED :D


	3. ¤~|| Chapter Two | Caged ||~¤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnd let's continue!
> 
> I HAVE CHOCOLATE FOR FUEL AND ENERGY. ALL IN ALL, I'M ON A ROLL
> 
> PON PON WEI WEI WEI--
> 
> ××××××××××××××××××××

Light from the other side of the door filled in the Nursery as the Janitor walked on inside, grumbling as he looked like he was pulling something into the room. Quickly Six dragged Seven under one of the beds while the Janitor stepped into the room.

Something shrieked behind the Janitor and Six's eyebrow raised. She slowly inched closer to the door with Seven following behind her. Six stopped under the closest bed and tip toed to the edge to see a hysteric griffin in a chain as the Janitor tried to pull him inside. Seven gasped behind Six, "It that a griffin?" He asked in a low voice.

"No it's a chicken," Six whispered as she looked at Seven, who was looking at her with - what she assumed - is the 'Seriously you bring a sarcastic remark now?' look, "Of course it's a griffin," she said.

The griffin shrieked and Six turned back to the griffin who was trying to run away from the Janitor, clawing the floorboards and pulling the chain around its neck in hopes to escape.

It was amazing how even with the noise, the children continued to snore. It was that they are in deep sleep, ate some drug to sleep deeply, or they were tranquilized. Six believes its the latter.

"Oh shut up you annoying chicken," the Janitor growled, "You'll wake the children up with your rukus. Don't make me tranquilize you again," he warned as he pulled the chain and brought the griffin into the room.

The Janitor chained it to the pole by the doorframe and closed the door, making the room go back from being dark and colder. The Janitor looked around for the griffin and pointed a finger at it, "Now guard them, especially the kid," he ordered the poor griffin trying to hide under a child's bed.

Six turned to Seven and nodded her head, "Let's go," she whispered and Seven nodded. Both of them tip-toeing away from the griffin and the Janitor.

The Janitor double checked the children and walked on to the other door. Six paused and turned to him, remembering what was on the other side of the door.

The hellhound.

Ohhh no.

Seven furrowed his eyebrows at her, "Why did you stop?"

The Janitor opened the door and the hellhound bounded inside, "What the-?!" The Janitor rasped as the hellhound inched to the two while lowly snarling at them, who now stood in the middle of the rowed beds, seen from any monster.

"Oh boy... Run!" Six shouted as she turned to run away, and Seven followed behind, "Well what else can we do?" He managed to sarcastically remark. The children now heard all the rukus and were stirring from their sleep, shifting from the side and yawning awake.

The Janitor perked up, "Runaway," he spat as he turned to them and to the hellhound, "You bloodly chicken and mutt, do your work!" He ordered, the hellhound growled as it chased after the two, amazingly not pushing the beds aside as it ran for them.

The griffin perked up seeing the hellhound and crawled out its hiding place under the bed, the hellhound bounded past and used its two paws to flatten both Six and Seven's legs. The pressure of the paws making it impossible to slip away.

One of the children, who was a boy, were now rubbing their eyes, "What was that?.." he yawned and the Janitor looked at him, "Go back to sleep, sorry to bother you all," he rasped in a nice tone and the boy nodded, "Okay," he said before nodding back to sleep.

The Janitor tucked the boy to bed before waddling to the hellhound and patted the paws then to Six and Seven. He sniffed and felt them both before he frowned, "Demigods," he grumbled as he turned to the hellhound, "Knock them out."

The hellhound now squished Six and Seven's back, making it harder to breathe. Six coughed and before she knew it, she blacked out.

==================

Six woke up from the sound of a cage being rattled and pounded on, she opened her eyes to see she was in a small cage only fit for her, lying on the ground curled to a ball.

She rubbed her eyes and sat upstraight, she looked around her surroundings past the bars and gasped. She stood up and ran to the edge, Six was in a big room with many cages, all stacked up on top of each other. Her side had children inside the small cages, runaways like her and on the other side, was monsters. All caged in giant cages and beaten up.

There was two tranquilized hellhounds in one big cage, a griffin in the other with a broken limb, Symphalian birds whom the feathers were pulled out of, a harpy which was so thin unlike the others Six had seen - which are normally fat from eating... things you must not know and rats - and even a wild tied down... horse. It was a light brown horse with white dapples around the forehead and had black hair. It kept pulling and banging, trying to break free, whatever that horse is. It's not a monster.

Six ignored the horse whom she didn't know what kind of monster it is and looked at the the caged children who were shivering from fear and stayed silent, eyeing the monsters infront of them and shivering some more. Six looked around until she saw Seven in one of the small cages like hers. He was not that far away and he lied on the ground knocked out cold.

Hold on, Six thought as she looked at him, Did the Janitor just say demigods? Is he like me?

The horse huffed loudly that it caught Six's attention and she looked at it, only to see it looking back at her. Six glared at the horse, "Stop looking at me," she spat and the horse only snickered at her. Six sighed and looked away, not wanting any silent judgement from a judgy horse.

Seven was still knocked out, but maybe Six can manage to wake him up. But on the other hand, she just met the kid and she'd go on an escape mission with a stranger?

Why is she wasting time over the boy anyways? Six looked over the other side of the cage and saw only the ground far below. She can just push off this cage and it would break, judging from the height it stood on. Then she can run on off, ignoring Seven behind. She was aiming to escape all on her own, after all.

But still, if she did that she was a horrible person. Demigod or mortal, it would be so bad to leave a kid you know - even if you just met - behind when you can both have a chance to escape together.

"Is this a crossroad?" Six asked in a whisper while looking up, only to look back down and sigh, she didn't need an answer to know it was a crossroad. Wake up Seven, fall the cage, or just do nothing while staring at the judgy horse.

The horse now continued its rattling. Kicking on the bars and trying to pull the rope that tied it down. Six watched the animal try to get free and topple over the cage, but it was lacking.

Although with the commotion the horse was doing, it could wake anyone up. Six heard a light groan on her side and she turned to see Seven groggily trying to sit upstraight. He wiped his eyes and looked around, seeming to take in the situastion.

"Where am I?" Seven asked, looking around. Six noticed he was looking around, so that meant he didn't notice her yet.

"In a cage, duh," Six answered and Seven jolted as he turned to her, not surprised since they were both knocked out from the hellhound. He stood up and walked on to the bars, "But where excatly?"

"In a cage room, I think," Six said as she looked around, "There are lots of cage rooms like this, filled with monsters who were too bad for the staff to handle, like that annoying horse for examle... Although I don't know what kind of monster is that," she said while pointing to the horse who stopped its raket to look at her and neigh disapprovingly, on either being a monster or being annoying.

"Wait what?" Seven asked.

"That one, its been judging me from afar. It could be Arion or something, taken it is tied down from running," Six explained and Seven nodded, looking over the caged monsters, "This is the first time I see these kinds of monsters," he noted and Six rose an eyebrow, "Really? But the Janitor just said you are a demigod."

"Demigod? Me?" Seven asked while turning to Six and pointing himself, Six nodded, "Yeah, the Janitor just said 'Demigods'," she said in a raspy voice to imitate the Janitor then continued on, "So it's not only me, or else he'd say, 'Mortal and demigod'," she finished.

"Look, this place is so messed up with the myths coming to life and it's been rattling my brain since the time I was brought here," Seven said, "But I can't be a demigod - Hold on you are a demigod?"

Six nodded, "Yup, daughter of Hecate," she said, "the Mist and crossroads, not really proud of it since the gods don't notice us anymore."

"If they did then the Lady should be smited by now," Seven said then leaned back on the bars, "Yet how can I be a demigod?"

"You will never know. It would either be you knew from the start, get some dream about this god or goddess who would be your parent, or you'll see through the Mist and get killed by a monster," Six said.

Seven looked at her again, "What is the Mist?"

"Magical force that cloaks or disguises things from the mortal eye. Like for example, if a mortal kid saw those monsters in the cages right now, maybe they can see big black scary dogs, a chicken, tons of crows, a scary big lion chicken," Six said.

"Like shadow children and Nomes aren't magical enough," Seven mumbled.

"I know, more messed up now," Six agreed while looking around then back to Seven, "Say, what about I bust out of here, and I bust you out too?"

"Well I was gonna ask you if you'd like to escape together when the hellhound didn't show up," Seven said and Six nodded, "Well, why not? We can team up and leave this place for good," she said.

"That's great," Seven smiled then it lowered, "But before we escape this place, we better escape the cages," he said while looking around his cage.

.: Seven's P.o.V. :.  
.: Third Person-ish :.

Seven looked around his cage, unlike Six's, his was in the middle of the top cages. Pushing it around in hopes it will fall and break won't do any good for him. He walked on to the end and looked over the myth monsters, especially that horse that now didn't just glare at Six, and also at him.

He squinted at the horse, Quit staring at me, he thought.

What was surprising was the horse huffed and talked to him, in a young boy's voice, What else can I do huh? Kick around? The horse asked sarcastically.

Seven shot back and shook his head, the horse didn't just talk to him... Right? It was impossible for a horse to talk to him, even if he heard the horse's voice clearly.

You can hear me? Seven thought and the horse ignored him, probably was his mind playing tricks with him. That, or he was really a demigod who could understand horses, or that he was a horse whisperer and he didn't knew about it.

How absurd this all is to Seven. First he wakes up in a new Nursery away from his old friends, all for the reason of him being so easy to runaway from there - hence where he got his nickname from the kids, Runaway Kid. Next he got almost killed by being a chew toy from a hellhound, and now he was being told he was a demigod and the horse might've talked to him.

Seven is sure shocked, who wouldn't? Yet now he knew how to keep it under pressure when facing darker times, which seems to be like all the time now.

What could him being a demigod help to him? Get some awesome powers and immense strength or some jazz that could only make it harder for him since there would be myth monsters chasing him around in every corner of the Maw?

Seven sighed out through his nose while his mind swirled, he was brought to the Maw when he was very young so he didn't know if he was a demigod to begin with or if he saw something mythological with his time 'Out There' in the land. Seven tapped the bars, getting figety with all this thinking and no acting.

"I have an idea," Six announced only for him to hear and Seven turned to her, breaking out his pondering state. He lowered his hand from the bar, "What is it?"

"I break this cage, get out. Find a key, and get you out as well," Six explained, Seven nodded while walking over to the side where Six was at, "That seems good, but with all these cages which will you know is the right key?"

"Then I'll just push you off, simple," Six said while shrugging.

Seven looked around his cage and nodded, since he got no idea how to escape anyways, "Okay," he said, "Whenever you are ready."

Six nodded, "Okay," she said while backing off and slowly forcing the cage to swing side by side, which it did. The horse huffed at their attempts, seriously what does that animal want that it is so judgy?

Six did one last push that the cage swung sideways, yet the door in the room opened and Six froze from the sudden sound. She and the cage fell down with a crash.

Idiot! The horse shouted again while Seven jolted from his loud voice.

"What is happening here?!" The Janitor rasped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ××××××××××××××××××××
> 
> Annnnnd done!
> 
> Yay =)
> 
> Mono: *walks in* Hey Six!!! Try this *hold out a chili* It's candy.
> 
> Six: Oooh, okay! *eats the chili*
> 
> Mono: *Trying to hold in laughter*
> 
> Six: *spits chili out* hWAT WAS THAT AHHHH MY TONGUE!!!
> 
> Six: WATER WATER WATER.
> 
> Mono: *lol* Six I believe you got...
> 
> Mono: *finger guns her* Mono'd :D
> 
> Six: *drinks all the juice since that was what the staff handed her* *glares at Mono* yOU JERK
> 
> Mono: *lifts paperbag and blows raspberry at Six* No ragrets Six :P
> 
> Seven: *eats popcorn in the background* hmmm daily pranks of friends, what beauty.
> 
> Mono: *laughs then turns to me* Hey Cindy when will I show up?
> 
> Soon, Mono, soon.
> 
> Anways, pranks aside, bye!
> 
> Oh and
> 
> Mono'd :D
> 
> Mono: Mono'd! :D


	4. ¤~|| Chapter Three | Escape ||~¤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND WE'RE BACK
> 
> Who knew chia seeds are a good snack? Cuz... I am eating some.
> 
> Mono: *walks up into the room* Am I gonna show up now? :D
> 
> Almost Mono-- *looks over to Mono to see him upside down* Okay what--
> 
> Mono: *got stuck in a trap, his ankle on a rope* WHAT HAPPENED?! CINDY HELP!!! ANYONE!!!
> 
> Six: *pops out of nowhere* I believe the right term for this, Mono, is...
> 
> Six: *finger guns up at him* You got Six'd :D
> 
> Mono: DANG YOU
> 
> Seven: *eats more popcorn* Noice very noice.
> 
> I am working with kids, and I am not being annoyed. Oh well, on to the chapter.
> 
> ××××××××××××××××××××

.: Six's P.o.V. :.  
.: Third Person-ish:.

The horse neighed indignantly and rattled its cage upon seeing the Janitor, meanwhile Six froze inside her cage in fear of the Janitor noticing. She noticed the bars were bent so she could manage to now sneak out, but the Janitor was a problem. A big problem.

The rest of the myth monsters now reacted, all frantically pushing and shrieking, the Janitor growled and slammed his fist on the doorframe, "Shut up you bad excuse of monsters!" He shouted and all the monsters' noises died down.

Six hoped that even if she was staying still, she wouldn't get noticed. But her cage fell, and the Janitor probably noticed it by now. If not he is blind and deaf.

Unfortunately, the Janitor heard the cage fall and patted the ground for Six's cage. Six noticed Seven moving about and turned to him, she inched her head closer to him and saw he trying to get her attention.

"Get out of there," he mouthed and Six nodded, slowly she gripped on the uneven bent bars and climbed out. More bad luck seems to be with Six since when she placed her foot on the bars, it snapped down hard and she slipped. She gripped on the other bar and internally screamed as she looked down and saw a cut on her foot.

The Janitor snapped his head to Six's direction and rose his arm to her cage, "What is this?" He growled while his hand inched for Six's cage. Six pushed all her strength to scramble out of the cage and prayed to any god there is that the Janitor wouldn't notice her, which is stupid since he already noticed the sound.

Forunately, some good luck came by. The horse rattled its cage so much it finally toppled over, nearly flattening the Janitor's arm nearly by an inch. The cage fell with a loud bang and the metal bars flew around, nearly hitting Six if she didn't lower her head. In that process the rope that held the horse down snapped and it trotted out neighing.

"Oh no you don't!" The Janitor growled as he blindly reached for the horse. The horse wasn't a fast one, but it was very agile and quickly dodged the Janitor's hands. It ran off to Six's direction, causing Six to furrow her eyebrows.

Seven was once again making movements and Six looked up to him, "Get on the horse!" He mouthed while pointing the incoming horse and Six nodded, waiting for the horse come closer and she gripped on its mane. Urging all her strength she could to mount the horse running to her direction and together they ran off, the Janitor growling and following behind.

"Come back here you stupid demigod!" He bellowed while chasing behind, Six gulped, he knows. After all, the Janitor can smell anything like some kind of police dog.

The horse huffed before hopping onto the stack of crates, clambering up to the top one and hopped onto a pipe that connected a bit vent. Six watched the Janitor follow far below and walk by. She sighed out in relief and dismounted the horse, walking carefully over to the edge of the pipe to see the coast is clear.

"Well that was close."

Six jolted and nearly slipped from that action. She turned and gasped to see from what once was a horse was now a child. He was a boy - seemly older than Six, probably eleven - with a brown paperbag over his head, a brown trenchcoat, light brown shirt and pants that are ankle high. Six yelped and backed away from the boy.

"What the hell?!" She shouted, "WHO ARE- Mph?!" She was cut off when the boy covered her mouth with his hand and placed his other hand on his mouth on a gesture to be silent. Although his face was hidden from the paperbag, she felt him glare at her to shut up, "The Janitor will hear you idiot," he warned, "Be silent."

"Mph mph mphmphm mph!" Six tried to talk saying, "Okay now let me go!" while his hand still covered her mouth. The boy sighed, "You won't scream?"

Six shook her head.

The boy nodded, "Okay, don't scream or I'll frikin tape your mouth," he said and let go of Six's mouth, letting her finally talk. She looked over the boy and came with one conclusion.

"You're a demigod aren't you?" Six asked and the boy nodded, "Yeah, I heard a bit of you're conversation with the other one. We should help him," he said.

"Who are you?" Six asked and the boy froze up a bit like his own life was embarrassing to tell. He took a deep breath, "I'm Mono," Mono answered and Six nodded, "And I'm Six. I'm a demigod like you and Hecate is my parent... Who is your god parent?" She asked.

Mono once again froze, like he expected that question and glared at Six like she asked something classified. He sighed and grumbled, "Son of.... Artemis," he mumbled the last part completely not wanting anyone to hear, yet Six did and she dropped her jaw.

"What?!" Six exclaimed not that loudly as before and Mono nodded while glaring up at her, "Yeah I know, how did I come to life? Don't ask that or I'll give you an embarrassing messed up thing called an explaination of my birth," He growled a bit while Six just continued to stare at him with her jaw wide open.

You see, Artemis, goddess of the Moon and the Hunt, is a maiden goddess. She must not have children from the start since, duh, maiden. Not once there was a child of Artemis in myth stories Six have heard or read.

"You're gonna catch flies with your mouth hung open like that," Mono pointed out and pushed up Six's lower jaw. Six blinked and squinted at him like she was trying watching him clearly, "You're a thought child aren't you?"

"Moving on," he said not wanting to answer that, "Let's save your friend," Mono said while turning to the edge of the pipes, "It'll be faster with me riding as a horse, so you get on," he said and Six nodded.

"Is that the power of being an Artemis kid? You turn to any animal?" Six asked and Mono nodded, "Yes, now we're gonna save the other kid or not?" He asked in a... 'mono'tone voice and Six nodded, "Yeah."

Author: I HAD TO.

Six: lololololololol

Seven: lololololol

Mono: ... I hate you.

Author: Go back to pranking the set Mono!

Mono hummed and black swirls covered him, turning him once into the brown horse with white dapples and a black mane. Mono neighed urgently and Six quickly climbed up to his back. Mono then hopped off the pipe, and off the crates, and they both ran off to one of the cage rooms. Luckily the door was still open, and Mono inched inside.

Six saw the two cages that they broke while Seven was still in the cages, sat on the corner while resting his head by the bars.

"Seven!" Six whisper called and he perked up, scrambling to the edge of the bars and grinned, "Six!"

The horse huffed and Seven's head shot back, his eyebrow raising while he stared the horse, "Dude can you talk?"

"Uh what," Six asked and Seven looked over the horse and to Six, "You can't understand him?"

"No I can't," Six answered back while dismounting horse Mono, quickly Mono turned back into a child and Seven gasped, "Oh my god WHAT THE--"

Six and Mono shushed him and Seven didn't finish what he was going to shout while snapping his mouth shut, blinking, then opening it again, "I understood you," he said, "While on your... horse form."

Mono sighed and climbed the other cages with Six following behind, "Well that makes you a horse whisperer or a demigod. Congrats," he said and Seven blinked, not saying anything next.

"Wait who are you?" Seven asked and Mono looked at him, "I'm Mono, nice to meet you," he said blantly and Seven nodded, "I'm Seven. I was told I was a supposed demigod not a few minutes ago," he said.

"Well you're in for a treat. You're just seeing the surface of being a demigod," Mono said while looking around the cages, "Okay I'll go find the keys," he said while hopping down, walking off.

Seven watched Mono go before looking at Six, "The horse was Mono?" He asked and Six nodded, "Yeah, you just saw him return back right?"

"He's a demigod too?" Seven asked and Six nodded, "Yeah, he is. He can turn to any animal, that's his power, horse-whisperer," she said the last part in a joking voice and Seven glared at her, "Don't get used to calling me a horse whisperer. It was so weird," he said, "I understood him."

"Probably your power or something," Six shrugged.

There was a jingle of keys and the two turned to the sound to see Mono walking in dragging a set of keys, he climbed up and inserted the right key into the lock. Pushing it and the cage door opened.

Seven walked on out and smiled at Mono, "Thanks," he said while the paperbag headed boy shrugged, "No problem."

There was a shrill outside the room, Mono perked up then lowered his head while he listened, the shrill sound continued with shrieking laughter. Six frowned knowing what that was. Donkey bronze legged girls with too much make up and horrible fashion senses that the Lady tried to give them.

"Oh my goiD Fanny you heard about the new found deeemigod?" One of those girls shrill, "He escaped! Expected from a child of the Big Three."

"I kNoW Talla, iMaGinE, dRinkIng hIs bLoOd!" The other, whom Six assumed is Fanny, said in a shrill voice that rose and sunk too quickly. Then all of them shieked on the simple thought of drinking up some demigod's blood.

Six heard the harpy groan and she turned to it, she was trying to cover her head with her wings. Six would agree with that high pitched shrilling voices that are far too loud.

Mono sighed, "Empousai," he grumbled and Seven turned to him, "Uh, what is that?"

"Donkey-bronze-legged woman with fangs that drink up the blood of a person like a vampire, they like demigod blood the best," Mono explained and Seven gulped, "That's.... something."

"Hey Betha! Look! The door to Cage Room 5 is open," The same voice as before, who was Talla, pointed out, "Wanna go steal up some food from the pigs? I bet the Lady wouldn't care less if we drink up all the children's blood!"

"And that's our que to leave," Mono said as he hopped down the cages as Six followed, Seven's eyes widened and turned back to the other children which were floating off from reality, he frowned while facing Mono, "What about them?! Those empousai will eat them!"

"We have to go, our life or theirs" Mono said and Six agreed to it, but didn't say anything with the disagreeing face Seven did. Now it was time to run off and not waste time.

Seven frowned, hopped down and snatched the keys from Mono.

"What are you doing?" Mono asked indecorously as Seven walked on to the cages, "Hey you!" He said to the child inside who snapped out his thoughts, "Me?" He mumbled

"Yeah, you," Seven said as he opened the cage, "Get the others out," he said before dropping the keys to into the cage and the child stayed in shock for a while. Seven turned to the two, "Now that wasn't hard right? Now we can go."

Mono stayed silent before he sighed, "Okay now let's go," he said before turning around, walking off. Seven rolled his eyes and walked on, Six looking over at her two new escapees like her. She probably guessing they won't be such good friends.

Six made a quick look over the child Seven opened the cage to who now got the keys, he looked up at them and smiled, "T-thank you," he mustered all his strength to shout that out and scrambled up to open up the other cages.

Seven is really a different kind of demigod, Six mused as she picked up her pace to follow the two boys.

"See? Wasn't a waste of time," Seven said while they walked out the door, "Yeah sure."

"OhMy GoId GIRLS THEY'RE EsCaPinGggggGggggg!!!!" One of the empousai shrilled out and caused the three to jolt from the sudden too loud shrieky voice. They turned back and faced to face with them.

They were thin all wore thick horrible make-up that made them ghastly and torn up kimonos that the Lady had hand-me-downed to them. Since the skirt part of the kimono was slightly torn, it shone out the one bronze leg and the other donkey leg that had bright horrendous nail polish.

They were like trying hard cheerleaders honestly with bright shiny fangs.

"Just great," Mono mumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ××××××××××××××××××××
> 
> I DID IT
> 
> Yay
> 
> And yeah, Mono is the horse neigh neigh
> 
> Mono: not just a horse, I can turn into any animal!
> 
> Mono: ... as long it is a wildlife land animal and not myth animals.
> 
> Yeah that was a spill of detail thanks Mono for that.
> 
> Bye! :D


	5. ¤~|| Chapter Four | Statues ||~¤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonder why I titled it statues?
> 
> You'll see :D
> 
> ××××××××××××××××××××

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ××××××××××××××××××××
> 
> AAAAH done.
> 
> Oh well, bye guysss :D
> 
> Oh schist I forgot about Six's feet wound--
> 
> WHATEVER.

.: Third Person :.

The raven haired empousa, Talla, with her hair up in a bun with a horrible bent over clip scanned them. Eyeing them one by one with her glowing red eyes. Fanny, the acting like she's high empousa with brown hair in an uneven pig tail grinned at the three with her fangs baring brightly. Tara, the blonde empousa licked her lips in anticipation of that the three would do.

The empousai didn't seem to notice that the other kids inside the Cage Room were free from their cages. All their attention was to the three demigods - obviously, since demigods are better snacks than mortals for any monster with a sharp wit.

Now, there was two things the three can do, run or fight.

Six kept a close eye on them. The empousai are Hecate's servants and could control the Mist, charmspeak, and shapeshift, so she was keeping an eye out for any magic spelling. Now probably you are thinking "Oh so Six is safe from them?" Nope she's not. They would still eat the children of any god, even their master's - Silent treatment made it possible that way.

The empousai shreiked and lunged without any second thought. Six saw Mono pull out a ladle in his trenchcoat and slammed the empousa Tara to the wall. Turning her into golden dust and making the other two back off, gasping on the fact their friend (servant) is gone to Tartarus - meaning, she's dead.

"The HECK HOW DID THAT WORK," Seven asked, Mono turned to him, "Celestial Bronze Ladle - I know pretty weird, but it turns to a sword and bow too. Now let's go!" He said while gripping on his ladle and running away.

"Celestial Bronze?" Seven asked and Six looked at him, "A very rare metal that is made from the gods. If its a weapon it can kill monsters but not harm mortals," she quickly explained, "Now let's go!" She said as she and Seven turned to catched up with Mono.

"OH nO yOu DoN'T," Fanny shrilled and Six turned to look at her, with a small fwick of her finger she urged in all her power to fwip her to the side, which worked quickly. The empousa flew while screaming and slammed on the wall like Tara, but Fanny just got a back ache.

The two remaining empousai shrieked and chased after them. Unfortunately, they were lightning fast so the three had to pick up their paces to lose them on their trail.

Mono did a little circle motion with his ladle and it quickly turned into a bow, Six didn't say much but rose her eyebrows in amusement. It was the first time she saw a weapon turning into other weapons before and it was fun to see the Mist altering it into a bow after a small circle motion.

The empousai were getting closer anytime Six would look back. Mono got an arrow from the inside of his trenchcoat and shot Fanny on her donkey leg, earning a shriek from the demon lady.

"NuOOOOO I JuST GoT mY lEg SHaVeD," she hissed while pulling the arrow off. Big mistake for her since it made blood pour off her leg and she shrieked in pain. Talla shrilled at her, "Fool!" She chided.

"AhHhHh I'M dYinGgGGGg," Fanny shouted dramatically while choking and slamming onto the floor with a thud. More blood pouring off the leg and she exploded into monster dust. Talla gasped, "NOT FANNY TOO YOU LITTLE RUNTS," she hissed and chased after them with so much determination.

"What was that arrow you used?!" Seven asked and Mono turned to him as they continued to run off, "It had poison, glad it worked well. Sometimes there are poisons that won't affect any of the monsters," he explained while looking back at Talla, chasing them through cold metal hall.

"Woah, dude!" Seven gasped as he pulled Mono's trenchcoat collar, Mono nearly fell off the end of the metal platform. Mono quickly backed away, "Thanks," he said and Seven nodded.

Six turned around and saw a small staircase that connected to another hallway, she pointed to it, "Over there!" She said to them and they quickly climbed up, Talla hissing and following behind.

They made it to the other hallway, dimly lit and metal walls once again. On the other end was a big wooden door with a big wrinkly eye looking down. The three ran up and made way to the door. Talla reached the top and hissed at them, then looked up to the door.

Suddenly her face became grim and she ran away, "No, not her," she quickly squeaked while hopping away from the stairs. The three children blinked, in total silence that the empousa just ran away.

Six blinked, "Well that was something," she bluntly pointed it out. Mono nodded, "Yeah, I wonder what she was running away from," he said while turning over to the door.

Seven looked at the door and to him, "Uh, we go in there? Really?"

"Danger always comes to demigods, newbie. And besides, we have to go through in here," Mono explained and Seven frowned, "Newbie?"

"You didn't knew you were a demigod up until now. Well now you're lucky you met us, newbie," Mono said in an amused tone and Six could imagine a little smile in his face. Seven looked at him annoyed, "Whatever," he mumbled.

"I'm just stating facts," Mono shugged. Six sighed while a little banter from the two slowly rose, "Boys," she interjected, "Are we gonna go in or banter here until some monster would take the joy on eating us behind our backs?"

Mono nodded, "Thanks for reminding me that, okay, let's go," he said while reaching up to the door and slowly opening it.

And the three went in.

.: Seven's P.o.V. :.  
.: First Person :.

It was dark inside the room, it wasn't totally dark - dimly lit by a low blue glow - and I could still see figures of something in the shadows. There was coldness that hung in the air and some sort of sadness and grief with it. I pulled out the flashlight I stole back then on my first runaway escapade and looked around. Six turned on her lighter and Mono's bow which he turned back to a ladle... glowed?

I was clearly shocked about it but didn't ask, probably something Celestial Bronze does.

Geesh, so many things are happening right now and the mortal side of my brain isn't handling it. I hope the kids I saved back at the Cage Room are okay, why did Mono didn't want to save them?

He is kinda a jerk thinking about our safety than the kids. It's just wrong to leave them to the shared fate of mortal or demigod children alike. Six is cool, but would agree with Mono taken they both know more about the demigod jazz than me.

Eesh, and is this just the start of being a demigod? Good golly what is the other things we would probably face?

We walked on and I noticed something very weird. There was many children statues everywhere, all with the face of pure horror, like they saw something horrendous before turning to stone. Probably this is where they bring the other children who got turned into stone from the Eye.

Mono suddenly cursed under his breath in a different language but I understood it perfectly. Six and I turned to him, "What is it Mono?" I asked but Mono shushed us.

"What is it?" I asked in a whisper, Mono looked around seeming like he was listening intently to the surroundings before sighing and looked at us, "Turn off your light and be as silent as possible," he ordered while putting away his ladle.

Six tilted her head while turning off her lighter and I turned off my flashlight, "Why Mono?" She asked.

"Can't you see? We're in Medusa's Nest," he pointed it out matter-of-factly.

Then something hissed.

.: Mono's P.o.V. :.  
.: Third Person-ish :.

The hiss came from the far end of the room and Mono quickly dragged the two behind a heap of statues. He peeked out to see the form of the monster that turns anyone who looks at her to stone. Six shivered, "Oh gods I should have noticed it sooner," she mumbled.

"Medusa? You mean... that monster lady who turns people to stone?" Seven asked, dang this kid totally doesn't know anything. It'll be so hard for him, although Mono was being mean-ish, being a demigod is not a fun ride.

He nodded, "Yup," and Seven gulped, "How are we gonna escape her?"

"We could sneak away in the shadows or don't look at her by closing our eyes," Mono answered. Medusa hissed again and a staue was toppled. Mono quickly peeked outside to see her standing on another pile of statues like a seat on the table infront another Eye, pressing the button while overlooking the other places of the Maw.

The room became dimly lit and Mono could see her - well, her back. Snakes of any kind nipped and wrestled on the top of her hair, shouting who was nipping who back to back. Her lower body was one of a snake while the upper part was human that was covered in a torn up white tunic. Her slender hands had long pointy nails at the end and she had sharp talons too.

"So she's the one handling the Eyes that turn kids to stone?" Six wondered in a whisper and Mono shrugged, "Probably. Taken they would both turn kids to stone.

"Let's got out of here," Seven suggested and Mono nodded, "Yes, now be as silent as possible," he strictly ordered and the two nodded. Slowly they walked out the heap of statues and walked on to the other side of the room where the other door stood to another long hallway.

Slowly and silenty like a mouse, they made it to the other door in the room. Six was the most quiet one so she want on ahead, she was about to reach out to open the door when the Medusa stopped pressing the button. Sniffing the air.

"Demigods?" She rasped.

.: Third Person :.

Medusa turned and looked around the dark, her glowing red eyes looked around in hopes to find the faint smell of demigods. She sniffed again and she was sure she could also smell one of the Big Three's children.

Oh a Big Three, how she missed to turn on plently of their children to statues. She sniffed again and she was sure she smelled magic on one, nature and animal on the other, and the salty spray of the ocean of one of the children. She sneered in the air once she noticed that last scent.

A Poseidon's child.

Medusa slithered down her throne of horrified monster and children statues and looked around. Six hid behind one statue that hid her perfectly, Mono was in another, and Seven was at the back of a tiny heap.

All their hearts were beating loudly as Medusa sniffed and looked for them, "You are there," she lulled, "I can smell you."

They stayed silent, yet Medusa continued.

"It has been lonely here," she said, "My friends hoped to meet someone new, even my little babies agrees," she said as she leaned down and caressed the cheek of a child. Her snakes hissed agreeingly.

Six picked up a stone and tossed it far from their direction. Causing a noise, Medusa snapped her head and turned to that direction, slithering over to look for the cause of the noise.

Seven peeked out from the heap of the statues he was hiding from and saw Medusa's back on him. He looked around and saw Mono peeking out too while holding his ladle that turned to a sword this time.

Seven knew Mono would not make it in time if he did want to end Medusa on the spot. Seven was closer to Medusa, downside he has no weapon to kill her. Suddenly they both heard Medusa hiss, "You thought you can fool me!"

Six squeaked in surprise while Seven looked back out to see Medusa's grip on Six's throat. Luckily Six's eyes were shut. Unluckily, she was being held on the throat by some woman with snake hair and long nails with the power to turn anyone to stone.

"I found your friend, come on out before I find you," Medusa hissed while gently placed a long nail on Six's throat and scratching it. Six shuddered and tried to break free, which only made Medusa deeply poke the side of her neck.

"Get out before I cut her neck," Medusa hissed.

Mono turned to Seven, making signals with his hand. Seven blinked and tried to understand what he meant. Slowly he did, he was signalling that either one of them would distract Medusa while the other cuts her head off for an efficient kill. He nodded at Mono, signalling him he got the drift of what he meant.

He looked around and thought how to distract Medusa. While looking around thinking, he caught something in the corner of his eye. He slowly crept to the tiny glow and saw a dual bladed Celestial Bronze sword in the hand, no body just a hand.

Seven was closer, Mono can distract the monster.

He turned to Mono to see he was watching Seven's every move, and he nodded. Seven nodded back and grabbed the sword which slid away from the hand with ease. Slowly he crept out.

Mono poked out the statue he was hiding from, "Hey snake breath!" He shouted out and quickly running away from the statue with his eyes shut. Medusa snapped her head to him, "SnAkE BrEaTh?!" She hissed and dropped Six, who layed on the floor and coughed, trying to catch her breath.

"NOW SEVEN!" Mono yelled and Seven quickly ran out to Medusa's back and jumped. Medusa was about to turn but he quickly closing his eyes and swinging the sword on the place where Medusa's neck was hopefully placed.

A shriek, slice of the sword, and two loud thuds were heard. Seven landed safefully on the floor and took a deep breath and exhaling it out.

Six wobbily stood up and walked up to them, they all opened their eyes a tiny bit to see the dead headless body of Medusa.

And the Medusa's head on the floor, face first on the ground.


	6. ¤~|| Chapter Five | Labrynth of Books ||~¤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooop woop wOOOOPPPPPPPP
> 
> LEZ GO
> 
> ××××××××××××××××××××

"Ew," Six said.

That was the word that broke the heavy silence in the whole room as Seven light his flashlight and pointed it to the head. Six made a disgusted face while looking down on Medusa's head, blood pouring out her neck while the snakes on her head slowly slithered and convulsed to death. Her body disappeared into monster dust and still, the head stayed.

"Uh, the body left why didn't the head?" Seven asked still holding the sword he just got from literally a stone hand, whoever who that person was Seven thanks him/her for holding out their sword.

"It's a spoil of war," Mono explained and Seven nodded, looking down at the head, "I'm gonna pick it up, we can use this right?" He asked and Mono nodded, "Yeah, the eyes still work, but you have to be careful or you'll accidentaly make yourself a statue. We need a sack or something to carry it with."

"I don't have a sack," Seven said while slowly poking the snakes with the tip of his sword, making sure that they were dead.

"Ugh, no. I don't wanna go anywhere with a dead stone snake lady's head," Six interjected while frowning down at the head.

"You are a Hecate child right? Do your magic and make a sack. It's not good to leave a chance behind," Mono said while pointing down at the head, "What if we meet a monster that all of us can't beat?" He pointed out while folding his arms.

"Okay fine, but the one who killed it carries it," Six said while urging all her power to create a sack. A cloth and rope plopped out of no where and plopped down on the floor with a clink. Seven turned the flashlight to see the contents, no sack.

"Well, sometimes my magic doesn't work well so wait for me to create a sack for that, uh, head," Six said as she picked up the contents on the floor, she wrapped the cloth around the head and tied up the ends of the cloth with a rope. She then handed it to Seven, "There, have fun carrying a dead head," she said.

"Okay," Seven mumbled, he let go of his sword and accepted the sack, slunging it over his shoulder. He was about to close his flashlight when it directed to Six's footprint, one giving off a bloody print. His eyes widened when he remembered back at the Cage Room, "You're bleeding," he pointed

Six lowered her arm and looked down to her feet, "Oh right- I think I'll be okay."

"Uh no, you also have a scratch on your neck," Mono pointed it out while rumming the inside pockets of his trenchcoat. Six sighed, "I'll be fine," she said.

"If you suddenly die from blood lost you're not, and also your blood would attract us attention. Probably the reason Medusa found you first," Mono said as he continued to rummage, Seven turned to him, "What are you looking for Mono?"

"Just... the..." Mono mumbled while he continued rummaging, "Here," he said then pulled out a tiny pack wrapped around a cloth. Six tilted her head to the pack in his hand, "What is that?"

"Ambrosia," Mono said as he unwrapped it, it was about the size of his hand and looked like a lemon bar. He carefully cut off a peice with his fingers and handed it to Six, "Eat it and you'll get healed quickly."

"Oh right," Six nodded while accepting the lemon bar - ambrosia - and slowly the scratch on her neck disappeared, she lifted her foot and saw the wound from the bar of the cage was gone too.

"Woah," Seven mouth hung agape, "How did that work?"

"Ambrosia is the food of the gods, Newbie. When a mortal eats an ambrosia they would burn up quickly and die. Since we are demigods, ambrosia can heal our wounds, but eating too much will burn us too," Mono explained and Seven frowned, "Quit calling me Newbie."

"Never," Mono said jokingly while wrapping up the ambrosia and storing it away in his pocket.

"How did you manage to steal ambrosia Mono? I know they are so hard to steal since they are heavily guarded," Six asked while Mono shrugged, "I have my ways."

"So," Seven said as he directed his flashlight to the door, "We should get out now right?"

Six nodded, "Yup, and don't forget the sword," she said while walking off and turning on her lighter, Mono following behind. Seven stowed away his flashlight and picked up the sword, then followed the two.

Six reached up to open the door, and they went out the Surveilance Eye Room and into another cold, dimly lit, and damp hall.

====================

.: Seven's P.o.V. :.  
.: Third Person-ish :.

The sword was tiring to carry around.

That was the only thing on Seven's mind, the sword was tiring to carry around. Not the fact they might meet up some monsters, not that the Janitor could be anywhere, not that another Big Myth Monster like Medusa could show up and eat them.

It was how his sword was friking tiring to carry around.

Six walked on first with her lighter, lighting the way for them. When they entered the dark hallway, the sword Seven is carrying glowed like his flashlight and offered up light for them.

But it was so frikin tiring carrying it around.

It was a silent escapade, sometimes stopping when there was a shriek of empousai, caw of the griffins, bark of the hellhound, or the Janitor grumbling, cleaning and all that jazz. Aside from that, it was a silent and safe cruise.

That is bound to be jinxed. He wasn't told but Seven knew from his past escape adventures that when he says or think that everything is going splendid, the Janitor comes by and catches him. There is some cage, or he nearly dies from the monsters he accidentaly meet.

The ones handling destiny is the Three Fates right? So Seven is gonna thank them so much about this and gift them some nice snacks and yarn. (That was sarcasm)

His thoughts were cut off when he slammed straight to some crates, he shook his head dazed and looked up to see the other two climbing up to the planks above, since there was electric bars in the entrance of the room.

Six turned back and looked down on Seven, "Hey are you okay?" She asked from up above the crates. Seven blinked and rubbed his head, "Yeah I'm fine," he said, tossing the sack up and climbing the crates. Doing that again and again until he reached the planks where the two are waiting for him.

"Congrats, you've made it," Mono jokingly said before turning around and walking past the plank. Six chuckled a bit and smiled sheepishly at Seven, who just rolled his eyes and gestured to Six, "Ladies first," he said and Six chortled, walking past the planks next and Seven last.

On the other side was a vent and the three went in. Once again a cold and dark vent - what's new? The Maw is cold and dark - and on the other end of that one vent was a grille.

Six stretched out her arms and looked at the grille. Mono pushed it, the screws were a bit squeaky, you needed to push it very hard so you can open it up.

"How are we gonna go to the other side?" Seven asked and Six shrugged, "It's not that tight, but we need brute force to open it," she said and Mono perked up.

"Hey I got an idea, but you guys better back up," he said, Six and Seven looked at each other and nodded, slowly backing up from the grille and Mono.

"Farther more- yup there," Mono said as the two stopped with confusion on what he was about to do. "Mono what are you gonna do?" Six asked as Mono backed up a bit from the grille, "Brute force," he said before turning into a black bear and charging to the grille, slamming it with his two big paws.

The grille flew off like a toothpick and landed with a pang on the other side. Mono peeked out his head from the vent, turning left and right and scanning the area for any monsters before turning back to human form.

"Okay, coast is clear," Mono said as he hopped out the vent. The two just stared at him and he turned to them, "What? C'mon!" He said as Seven rose his eyebrows, "Well then, let's go," he said while heading out the vent and Six following behind.

In the other side of the room was a library. The bookshelves reached up to the ceiling, filled with countless of books. It seemed that wasn't all the books, since there was books on the floor towering over them, tilting in one side alarmingly that one push could make it fall off.

"Woah, when did the Janitor's library became bigger?" Seven pointed out while looking around. Mono shrugged, "Probably isn't his, let's get out of here" he said while walking off to the right, Seven and Six following behind.

Seven looked around while the smell of the musky dusty books wafted into his nostrils. He didn't like reading much, since he had quite a trouble reading any book at all. One of his friends was the true bookworm and would help him - even if it's not really going anywhere.

Seven frowned, his felt nostalgia remembering old friends back at the old Nursery. Did they miss him? Or did they thought he was now dead? Or were they dead now?

It was just wrong, so wrong to do this to children. Both mortal or demigod. The Lady is really just letting them off to their deaths, only for some fat grotesque pigs to drink up like water instead of meat.

They continued walking on, the Library seemed to go on forever as they turned and walked back when they reached a dead end. It was like some kind of maze, Seven thought as they continued their journey, the books over towering them and alarmingly swaying from side to side.

Suddenly Mono stopped and let a hand out to stop the other two from walking any farther, Seven bolted back to reality when Mono suddenly did that. He turned to him with an annoyed face while Six looked confused, "What is it Mono?"

"Do you hear that?" He asked while looking over to them and lowering his arm. Six shook her head, "No, what is it?"

Seven looked around and tried to focus on his surroundings, then he heard a huff and books being toppled. He jolted and turned to Mono, "What was that?"

Mono's face may be covered from his paperbag yet Seven could see him giving him a sarcastic face, "You think I know everything?" He asked sarcastically.

Seven shrugged, "Oh I don't know from your cocky attitude," he spat back sarcastically. Mono glared at him through the eye holes and Six sighed, "Boys," she said.

Seven raised his arms up in defeat, "What, have nothing to say? Perhaps I'm just sayin the truth," he said sassily as Mono only gasped.

Author: oH mY gOD sEvEn *wHeEzEs*

Seven 1, Mono 0.

"Boys," Six said more firmly, "Quit your ego raising and insults for just one minute? If you did hear something, aren't we supposed to be focus on that rather than on weak burns?" She said and Seven said, "Okay fine. What can possibly be in this maze like Library anyways-?" Seven trailed off while looking ahead of them.

Mono and Six turned to where Seven was looking. Mono gasped while Six covered her mouth from shock. The monster was like any other monster, was big and burly. He had a bull head and a torso of a man, his horns were pointed shiny and he only wore a wrinkly old loincloth. His red eyes bore into them while he huffed out from his nostrils.

The monster gruffed before running up to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ××××××××××××××××××××
> 
> AnD oOf, cLiFfHaNgEr!
> 
> I like cliffhangers too much ehhhhhheeeee
> 
> Bye! *disappears*


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I copied a lot of my chapters now... I think this'll be the last for today.
> 
> ××××××××××××××××××××

.: Six's P.o.V. :.  
.: First Person :.

It was the Minotaur.

Quickly I dodged to the side, the two boys did too. Like all other bulls in the world the Minotaur charged straight, crashing into some books and toppling it over, crashing or bouncing off his head and back. It huffed before backing up and turned to us, the three of us started to run away before it would impale one of us.

"What is that?!" Seven shouted. I faced him with an 'Are You Serious Face and remembered he didn't clearly know much about the Myths. Obviously he wouldn't know.

"It's the Minotaur, Seven!" I answered, "You know, half bull half man?"

Seven's face filled with fear once I told him that, probably he heard stories about the monster, "Oh right," he gulped once the Minotaur bellowed. We zipped away to another side of the labrynth like Library, everywhere was bookselves and towering books.

The Minotaur body slammed a stack of books and pursued us. He charged straight for Seven.

"Seven watch out!" I warned, Seven was late to realize it and the Minotaur slapped him away with the back of his big hand, Seven flew and his back slammed the stacks of books, toppling it over. The sack left Seven's hands and rolled away.

"Seven!" I gasped while running up to him, the Minotaur glared at me and I froze in fear. The Minotaur charged, but Mono turned to a big brown bull and with his horns he scratched the Minotaur's side. Mono stood infront of me, he looked at me and motioned his gaze to Seven, telling me that I should hurry.

I nodded and ran for Seven, I jumped over the books and saw he was under some of them. I quickly tossed them away and saw Seven groaning, "Seven! You okay?"

Seven carefully lifted his head, "I think so, a bit sore," he mumbled and I helped him up, boy he was heavy.

The Minotaur bellowed behind us and I turned to see his attention focused now on Mono and the monster charged straight for him. Mono quickly turned to brownish cheetah and dodged, jumping over to the Minotaur's back and clawing it, causing some more injuries for the half man monster.

The Minotaur roared in pain, Mono kept scratching as the Minotaur started shaking and jumping. Mono used his claws to hold on. Seven and I just watched in bizarre seeing it turned to one of those intense Bull Riding Rodeos but instead of a person it was a cheetah.

The Minotaur bucked strongly and made Mono fly off. Mono clawed the books and climbed to the top, he turned back to his human form and looked at us, "Don't just stand there, do something!" Mono shouted.

I blinked, realizing we were just standing there, "O-oh right!" I stammered while looking over the Minotaur. He huffed while shaking his head and running to the book stack Mono was on, trying to shake him off. I scanned around the monster and looked down to see the sack that Seven let go.

My eyes widened once I realized what was in the sack.

"Seven! Mono! I have an idea!" I announced.

"And?!"

"Just try to get the Minotaur's attention! Both of you!" I said while pointing to the sack. Mono hopped to another book stack when the Minotaur managed to topple the one he stood on, "Well I am already holding his attention that this dude is very mad at me!" He said.

"Seven go help him, I'll get the sack," I said and Seven nodded, using all his strength to run to the Minotaur and using his sword he swung, cutting the Minotaur's hind leg. The Minotaur bellowed and now focused his attention to Seven, huffing through his nostrils before charging for him.

"Uh... good bull?" Seven said before the Minotaur roared and pursured him, Seven yelled and ran away, I watched as they obviously went where the sack laid. Sighing, I ran for them before they squished the sack. Mono chased for the two while he stood on the stacks of books then jumped once he was near, turning to a brown saber tiger - yes those prehistoric extinct cats - mid-jump and bit the Minotaur's side.

The Minotaur was not happy, at all.

I saw the sack was just on the other side of where the Minotaur stood, the Minotaur stood and tried shaking Mono off while swaying his hands around to hit Seven.

While the Minotaur was occupied by the two boys, I quickly slid under the Minotaur and reached the other side. I grabbed the sack's rope, and turned to see the Minotaur bucked trying to make Mono fly off once again and I quickly dodged him before he would trample me.

"Okay now get away from there!" I said while avoiding the Minotaur and running to where Seven stood. Mono let go of the Minotaur and turned to a horse, quickly zipping away to us before the Minotaur would grab him.

The Minotaur glared at us and charged, his horns ready to impale us all, I stood infront of him while opening the sack, reaching my hand in I felt the Medusa's snaky hair and held on it.

"Close your eyes!" I shouted while closing my eyes shut and pulling out Medusa's head, with my other hand I pulled the eyelids open so the Minotaur could get a full on out blow of the dead Medusa's stone turning powers.

I heard something crack, I reached down for the sack and quickly shoved the Medusa's head into the sack before slightly opening my eye, taking a peek.

The Minotaur was a statue, stood frozen in fear as it tried to stop himself from charging for us. I smirked while opening my eyes wide, it worked perfectly.

"Can we open our eyes now?" Seven asked and I turned to see him and Mono - who turned back to human form - looking away, no doubt their eyes were still closed. "Yes you can," I said and they faced the statue Minotaur, Seven's face went slack with shock, "I guess the eyes do work."

"Of course they would," Mono said, I turned to him, "Hey Mono you can turn to a saber? I thought those were extinct."

"I can turn to any land animal, Six," Mono explained hastily and Seven snickered, "So you can turn to a dinosaur?" He joked.

Mono glared at Seven, "Yes I could, when I want to," he said and Seven lit up, "Wait you're serious?"

"Obviously," Mono said with a hint of amusement in his voice. Seven's jaw dropped and he smirked, "Can you turn into one now?"

Mono huffed, "We're wasting time, let's go already."

"Nooo not without seeing a dinosaur Mono, Six you'd want to see one too right?" Seven asked me and I shrugged, "I guess, well I've never seen dinosaurs before."

"See! Now turn into one!" Seven said happily, I am betting this won't bode well, "Not now," Mono said and Seven pouted, "You're bluffing!"

Mono clicked his tounge, "Oh we'll see who's bluffing-"

"ASTERION!"

The three of us jolted from the voice that echoed through the library. I recognized it as the Janitor's voice. The three of us ran and quickly hid behind one of the towering books, I peeked out to see the Janitor waddling into the aisle, on his hand was a rope tied to a loop.

Author: Lemme have this moment to think the Janitor yee-hawing while catching the Minotaur like a country dude-- pfft.

If I could remember from the stories, Asterion was the name of the Minotaur, and... tons of disgustings stuff like the Queen of Crete getting attracted to a prized white bull and doing that it which caused the Minotaur--

Ugh no, no, no. I don't want to think of that. I read too much books.

"What are you doing toppling my books?!" The Janitor growled while waiting for the Minotaur to respond, the Janitor's eyebrows furrowed, "Asterion?! Minotaur?!" He reached out blindly to know where the Minotaur stood and patted his stony back.

The Janitor gasped while retracting his arm, "What happened to you?!" He schreeched while running up and feeling the Minotaur's head, "You're turned to stone!"

No schist, I thought while I see Mono and Seven slowly backing up and I followed, the Janitor was still occupied, debaffled why the Minotaur had turned to stone so it was the best time to escape before he noticed us.

We quickly dashed away, the Janitor started patting the floorboards and sniffing the air, "Come back here you little runts!" He growled and I urged an invisible wall behind me, it worked and the Janitor head slammed to the wall.

It made me a but weak for such a magic stunt but I urged on, Mono turned to a cheetah and quickly ran to the corner. Seven and I followed him, we saw a thick locked metal door at the end of the hall and Mono stopped and turned back to his human form, "Hurry! You guys get on and brace yourseleves," he said.

Seven and I stopped once we were close enough, "What?" Mono sighed and turned big.

Holy Hera he could turn into a dinosaur.

Mono turned to a brownish T-Rex, he roared urgently at us and we both climbed unto his back, the Janitor roared behind chasing up on us and managed to destroy my invisible wall. Mono backed up and charged, slamming the door like nothing.

The bolts broke and caused a smoke screen, Seven and I ducked before some metal shards or bolts hit us in the head. Mono thundered away and went into another room by once again body slamming the door, using his tail he threw some big crates and blocked the entrance.

Mono lied down while in his dinosaur form and we slipped down from his back, he turned back to human gasping while turning to Seven, "Told ya I turn to a dinosaur," he said before collasping.

Seven and I ran beside him, "Mono?! You okay?" I shook him and he sighed, "Just a bit tired, Six. Using a dinosaur makes me tired quickly unlike the other kinds of animals. That and I turned to too much animals already," he explained while carefully pushing himself up.

"Well, I do get tired too when using the Mist too much," I said while helping him up, the Janitor shouted behind us and passed by the hall we were in that Mono blocked.

"Okay, that helped us get away from that blind old man, let's go where this would lead us," Mono suggested and we both nodded while walking deeper into the hall we went in.

==================

.: Third Person :.

"What?!" The Lady screeched while turning to the Janitor, after a few hours that he couldn't find the three brats, he quickly went to report to the Lady. He winced when the Lady rose her voice and waddled backwards, "The Minotaur and Medusa have been killed, Madam," he repeated.

The Lady scowled and slammed her fist on the table, "I had a hard time buying off that bull monster from that auction! And ugh don't get me started with Medusa!" She growled and turned, storming to the stout Janitor, "Who did this? Do you know who did it?" She spat and the Janitor cowered in fear.

"The two brats' voices were familiar, the one I captured just a few hours ago. And the other... it is him," the Janitor said and the Lady scoffed, "I know they are all brats, but what are their names?!"

The Janitor gulped in fear while trying to back away from the Lady before she could strangle him with her magic, "Six, Seven, and... Mono, Madam," he said.

The Lady's eyes widened and she balled her hand to a fist, the black magic swirling around her fingertips and flickering to her arm, "Those... three..."

The Janitor cowered away, making sure the Lady wouldn't cast out her magic to him, "Yes Madam... Quite a weird trio but they're all misfits," he said.

The Lady nodded while sighing, calming down, "I do not appreciate that you interrupted my chat with a special guest, but seeing those three, those said three, are the ones who killed the Minotaur and Medusa. I think my special guest can help me slow one of them down," she said while turning to the other woman sitting on the lounge, smirking under her mask, "You can curse the one child with hunger with your powers, right? In exchange I would feed you as many meat you'd want."

The other woman smirked, "Oh I'd love that," she licked her lips and stood up, "Which one?"

"The first child, and the most important one. The child of Hecate."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ××××××××××××××××××××
> 
> Bye Von-Von Chocolats!


	8. ¤~|| Chapter Eight | The Depths ||~¤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *clears throat and sings in a very high voice* SEKAAAIIII DEEEEE ICHIBAN OHIME-SAMAAAAA--
> 
> ACK--
> 
> Hi, you can now expect where this is gonna go.
> 
> And finally, you'll know who's Seven's god parent. WHICH MIGHT BE OBVIOUS. SERIOUSLY. ITS OBVIOUS. HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH WATER, FISHES, HORSES, AND EARTHQUAKES.
> 
> ××××××××××××××××××××

.: Still Seven's P.o.V. :.  
.: Third Person-ish :.

The children went in the vent, Seven went in last and closed the vent. Outside the harpies shreiked and soon showed up, tearing into the place like a hurricane. He quickly backed up and followed the others, ignoring the demon chicken ladies behind.

One was leading the way, using his weapon to light the way. Two was next then Mono, Six, Five, and Seven. Two turned to Mono, "So what happened when you got caught?" She asked.

Mono explained everything that happened, Seven couldn't really imgaine that just happened a few hours ago. The three other kids were shocked when Mono told them about Medusa and the Minotaur.

"So... Medusa's head is in that sack? Right now?" One asked while pointing to the sack Six held, "Uh yup. Quite disgusting," she said.

"It's not disgusting when you used it to kill the Minotaur," Two said and sighed out, "Well there goes two monsters off our list, it would be easier to move now," she said.

"Wait, where are we going?" Seven asked, Five turned to him with his apple baby in his arms, "We're gonna go back to the Hideout, it's safer there. But just like you we all aim to escape this place, but it's quite hard to do it on your own," he explained.

"So wait, you guys have a plan to escape?" Six asked and Two nodded, "Well, I do. But we're also thinking about saving the other children, not just us. It's quite mean to leave them all here, both mortal and demigod," she said.

Seven liked how that sounded. As much as he wanted to escape this place, there was many more children who are also only being brought to their deaths when they could do something for their future.

"But of course, there are those who already ran away. We haven't heard from them, so I only hope they escaped," Two continued while walking on. 

"Huh, what are you planning?" Six asked, Two turned to her, "Well, we're about to build a big ship. But getting the resources is hard, and there is about the monsters milling about. It's like they are preparing for something."

"For what?" Seven asked.

"That's what we don't know yet. I think the Lady did more than just recruit the monsters for guarding the kids. Monsters aren't that naive that they would get free food, especially for someone like Medusa," One said.

"We had hunches the Lady is thinking of something more... horrid than this," Two said and pursed her lips, "And there must be a reason why the gods are silent, they weren't like that before," she mumbled.

The apple baby grumbled, "Apples."

Five stopped too and inspected his surroundings, the apple baby suddenly hopped out his arms and started jumping, "Apples! Apples!" He shouted.

Two turned to Five, "Hey, what's wrong with your karpos? He seems agitated," she asked.

"I... I think we should go," Five frowned, "Now," he said urgently.

As he said that, Seven heard a nearby vent open with some shreiks. Two cussed in the weird language like Mono did and somehow Seven understood it, "If those are harpies, they'll find out where our Hideout is," she then turned to another vent and pointed to it, "This way, c'mon!" She said while running into it.

They quickly followed behind, Seven turned to see the familiar figures of the harpies rattling the vent. They were smaller than the harpies they encoutered before, but Seven knew they would be just as nasty.

The vent turned, many times. And the farther they walked the vent, there was something stirring in Seven's gut. It was like a familiar feeling that Seven couldn't put his finger on. He quickly placed his hand on the vent wall and felt something rushing on the other side. His eyes widened, it was water.

He remembered that he always had this feeling when there is water very nearby. Actually, he always felt it since they are in a submarine ship. But Seven just shook off the feeling, it only came around when he knew water is very, very near.

"Seven! Hurry up!" He heard Mono called out and he continued running, he felt like he could do something, but he didn't know if he could really do it.

The harpies got closer and there was a grille at the other end. One was now opening it with Two and Five helping him. Six, Seven, and Mono gaurded them.

The harpies stood, there seemed to be just ten of them. They sqwaked and the one in front licked its lips, "What a feast! Athena, Demeter, Notus, Artemis, Hecate, and Poseidon all in one place!"

They sqwaked hungrily and lunged for them, Seven took a deep breath and reached out to his gut feeling and to where the water was. He hoped this would work and consentrated hard. 

Suddenly the vent wall to the left shot open and a gust of water broke through, washing all the harpies out of the vent to the other wall. They all shrieked in alarm and fell to the other side. The water now died down, when some of it landed on Seven, he felt stronger.

Six, Mono, Five and Two looked at Seven with dumbfounded faces, One was still busy trying to open the vent grille. Seven faced them and shifted uncomfortably, "What?"

"Well, you're not anymore undertermind," Mono noted while looking over the vent hole that Seven just did.

When One was finally finished opening the vent grille, he turned back at them and blinked, "Uh just what happened?" One asked "I thought the harpies were there," he said.

"They were, until Seven washed them out," Six said.

"A son of Poseidon," Two mumbled then turned to the open vent grille, "Anyways, let's go. Actually it's good we know about this... We are taking the nearest route to the Hideout which has more water," she said and hopped out of the vent. 

Five beamed at Seven, "That was awesome!" He said.

"Apples!" Apples the karpos agreed.

Seven smiled sheepishly, "Uh yeah, thanks."

Five smiled as he and Apples hopped on out of the vent, One was next. Six chuckled, "So that's why you understood Mono in his horse form, of course you would," she said.

"Uh why?" Seven asked.

"Poseidon is the Lord of Horses, newbie," Mono explained, "He even sired the Pegasus," he said.

Seven blinked once the information went in his mind and he thought about it. He turned to Mono terrified, "Sired... like... The Pegasus is the Poseidon's son? Are you saying I have a pegasus as a brother?" He asked.

Author: Oh Seven if you only knew.... *shakes head*

"Yup. If you only knew, there are more beings that are sired from Poseidon, the Pegasus is one of them," Mono said and hopped out the vent. Seven just looked like he ate something sour, "That's just weird..." he mumbled.

Six chuckled dryly, "Welcome to the world of mythology. Where there is some weird schist happens," she said and hopped on out. Seven shook the thought of having a pegasus as a brother and hopped on out of the vent.

He landed to a cold metal floor, his gut senses heightened so much it could've been a siren flaring off. He looked ahead and found out the reason, there was so. Much. Water.

"We have to go past that?" Six asked and Two nodded, "On the other side of this place is where the Hideout is. We made sure our Hideout could be connected from any vent in any place of the Maw," she explained.

"This is one of those emergency exits, when something very very very bad happens like harpies following you in a vent," One said as he poked the water.

Five pursed his lips, "Hopefully the Granny might be asleep. I don't wanna meet that wrinkly old potato," he said and Apples nodded, "Apples."

"So... we cross that?" Six asked.

"Yup, I hope you know how to swim," Two said and hopped on in, One followed and Five and Apples too. Mono went to the edge and turned to a brown otter, then hopped on in.

Six looked like she was internally freaking out, Seven turned to her, "You want me to carry you?" He asked and Six huffed, "I can do this, but thanks anyways," she said as she held out her hand and rope appeared.

"Here, so you don't need to carry that sword," Six said and Seven accepted it, "Oh uh, thanks," he said. Six nodded while tying the sack over her waist and diving into the water.

And Six started freaking out.

Seven quickly tied the rope around his waist and rest the sword on the side, then dived in. The water surrounded him, but didn't made him wet. He felt it easing the stings on his back and gave him strength. 

He turned to see Six failing around and he swam to her, he held her arm, keeping her steady.

"So you don't know how to swim," he said and Six scowled, "Yeah I don't. Years of being in a room with a suitcase won't teach me how to swim," She said through gritted teeth.

Seven chuckled, "Just calm down, okay? Strech out your hands and kick your feet to keep afloat," he said while letting go of Six. Six tried it and started to drown again. Seven helped her afloat again, "It's useless," she said.

"Just try again, hurry or we'll lose the others," Seven insisted and Six huffed and let go. She gasped, "I'm swimming!"

"Correction, you're floating," Seven said, Six huffed, "Whatever," she said and tried to swim away. And well, she sank. Seven sighed and held her shoulder, then used his other hand to swim where the other were.

Otter Mono was waiting for them and started swimming again when they were near. Six started to kick her feet and move her free arm while Seven held her, but would have her head over the water most of the times. 

"This is hard," Six gasped while spitting water out her mouth, Seven only pursed his lips to hold in his chuckle. Six squinted at him, "I know you're trying to hold in your laughter," she said.

"Actually I am," he said, Six scoffed, "Just keep swimming please," she said.

There was a platform ahead. Two and One were already on it while Five helped Apples up, then Apples helped him up. Otter Mono hopped on and shook his fur off of water. Seven pushed him and Six up, he was a bit tired from swimming with Six at tow, but he could manage.

"You've made it," One joked and Six huffed, "Not my problem I don't know how to swim," she said while standing up. Otter Mono chittered, but they couldn't understand Otter speak so it was hard to know what he meant.

"Oh well, let's get going. The quicker we go to the Hideout, the better," Two said and walked on, "Apples!" Apples agreed while following her. They was walked on until there was a metal ladder on the wall.

Two and One climbed up first. Apples hopped on Five's shoulder and he climbed on up. Otter Mono waited for the two and hopped on Six's shoulder, chittering urgently at her.

"Want me to shove you off my shoulder?" Six threatened and Otter Mono snarled, his sharp teeth gleaming at Six.

"I don't think it's wise to do that," Seven said while climbing up the ladder, Otter Mono chittered agreeingly and Six rolled her eyes before she started climbing on up too.

On the top of the platform was more water, but had some suitcases, crates and barrels floating around. The others waited for them, and Otter Mono hopped on off Six's shoulder.

Two pointed over the other platfrom that was very far away from them, "On that platform is where the Granny would be resting, we have to be careful and silent as possible," she said and the two nodded.

Two and One went on over the first barrel, they hopped on the suitcase before Five (with Apples over his shoulder), Six, and Seven hopped on a crate. This continued unil they made it halfway through. Otter Mono just swam, he was small and speedy so he could keep up.

Suddenly, Apples perked up from his place on Five's shoulder and started looking around alarmingly, "Apples! Apples!" He shouted.

Six turned to Five, "What does that mean?" She asked him and Five started looking around too with fear etched on his face, "Apples senses something coming to us."

Seven looked down to the water and saw bubbles floating up, it was closing in on Mono. A hand shot out and grabbed Mono, he squeaked in surprise and started failing about from their grasp.

"Mono!" Six gasped, Apples snarled, "ApPlEs!!!" He shouted.

"It's the Granny!" One shouted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ××××××××××××××××××××
> 
> Cliff cliff cliffHANGER
> 
> I can now imagine Seven meeting Percy, haha... Who wouda thought.
> 
> Ah well, let's add some more chaps!


	9. ¤~|| Chapter Nine | The Hideout ||~¤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're gonna meet the other kids now! Yipee!
> 
> ××××××××××××××××××××

.: Still Seven's P.o.V. :.  
.: Third Person-ish :.

Mono was now dragged underneath, the kid turned to an otter was trying to break free from the old lady that held him down. Six and Five (plus Apples) looked over to the edge of the crate as Mono was slowly geting out of sight.

Two turned to Seven, "Seven! Go save him!"

"Me?!"

"Yes! Hurry before Mono drowns!" She said and Seven looked down on the water, "I can't see him already!" Five said and Apples nodded. Seven took a deep breath and dived in.

It was dark underneath, but with his sword he could see a big old thin figure dragging Otter Mono down a few feet below him. Of course an otter could be able to hold their breath, but there was a limit and it seemed like Mono was losing all his breath.

He held on the hilt of his sword and quickly swam down, it was like the water was going with his wishes. The Granny looked up to him and Seven slashed her wrist, the Granny yelped and let go.

Otter Mono was trying to reach the surface now, but his eyes closed and he lost the last bit of his breath and now started drowning. Seven picked him up and urged the water shoot him up to the closest object on the surface.

He landed on the crate and place Mono down, Six crouched down and pressed Mono's chest repeatedly, "Mono?! Mono, c'mon!" She started doing a CPR to an otter. Apples hopped down and punched Mono's chest, "APPLES!" He shouted.

Mono quickly turned back to a human and lifted his paperbag, turning to the side as he coughed out the water from his mouth, "Why does that karpos have to punch me?" He gasped while lowering his paperbag. Seven got a glimpse of a cresent moon on Mono's cheek, though.

"Apples!" Apples said while smiling, his sharp teeth gleaming out. Mono glared down at the karpos and huffed before standing up, turning to Seven, "Thanks newbie," he said and Seven nodded.

"GUYS LOOK OUT!" Two shouted.

It was too late, their crate was suddenly pushed over and they all fell down. Six started freaking out and quickly held on Mono, Apples freaked out too and quickly ran to Five's shoulder.

"Guys!" Two shouted kneeling over the edge of the suitcase.

"Are you alright?!" One asked.

"Yeah!" Mono said, Six gasped while calming down, "What... pushed us over?"

Seven looked around the water and suddenly gasped as he was dragged down. The Granny looked at him with hatred as she pulled him down, Seven started panicking that he is loosing air.

He tried to break free and get to the surface, he was now loosing the tiny brink of his breath. He gasped out and blinked when the water started filling his lungs, but not in the killing kind.

The water will always help you, it is your heritage.

Water filled in Seven's lungs and he started breathing well. He took a moment to be at awe, he was breathing underwater and he felt dry. He wondered who was voice that resonated in his mind, it sounded familiar and he could remember was a warm smiling face of a man.

Seven felt the Granny clawing his feet and he snapped out of his pondering state. He pursed his lips, the Granny picked the wrong kid to drown. He rose his sword and stabbed the Granny's hand.

The Granny wailed and quickly let go of him, Seven pushed through the water and turned to see the Granny holding her hand, both her hand and wrist bleeding out.

Seven rose his sword in a fight stance. He hadn't fought in water yet, but he felt stronger, the water was his turf. The Granny glared at him.

"Aren't you gonna come for me?" Seven taunted, his voice was clear even in the water. The Ganny scowled at him and pulled out a conch, "Do you think that I am alone?" She asked and blew on it.

It resonated all around, Seven had to cover his ears from such loud sound. There was chittered and quips coming behind the Granny, the Granny smirked, "Meet my little helpers," she said.

Soon Seven saw about six figures with seal like bodies, dog faces, and flippers for arms and feet. They'd look adorable, if they didn't held swords, lances, and daggers, and had red demon eyes that just gave off the aura of what you call, bloodlust.

"Granny's gonna take a break, you handle him and his friends for me okay?" She asked the nearest seal dog demon and they nodded, "Okay Granny!" They quipped.

The Granny nodded and retreated, Seven scowled and stepped back, "What are you?" He asked. The seal dog demons grinned, "We're the telkhines! The fishes' children! The Granny's helper! We've come to kill you!" They said.

Not creepy at all that they talk in the same time, Seven thought while carefully inspecting his surroundings. He couldn't bring these demons to the surface to his friends, or else they'd drown - especially Six. In any way, the seal dog demons have the advantage.

One of the telkines lunged for Seven, he quickly dodged away. The telkine quickly somersaulted in the water and once again made their way for Seven, using their lance to scratch Seven's arm.

Seven was too late to dodge and get hit. He held his arm, waiting for the blood to come out but it quickly healed. Of course it would, he was in the water.

Seven dodged another telkine attack and quickly stabbed them in the heart, he hoped that they won't have water healing powers too. It seems they didn't since it died after he stabbed them.

That was one down, five more to go.

He looked up to the surface, it seemed that his friends walked on now to the other platform. Which was good, since Seven was thinking of something stupid.

He urged the water to shoot him up to the surface, the telkhines followed. He landed on a suitcase and turned back down to the water, urging it to swirl in circles. The water churned and started creating small circles until it sped up to a whirlpool.

All the telkhines were caught in the whirlpool, Seven made the water rose and he saw all the dizzy dog demons. He entrapped them in a little water bubble and tossed them to a far edge away from where he stood and away from the platform. 

The telkhines were out of sight.

He sighed and slumped on the suitcase, somehow it was tiring to do all that. He turned to see his friends were on the platform now, well most of them since Mono was helping Six up.

Seven quickly pushed himself up and went on to his friends, One noticed him first and smiled, "Guys! Seven's here!" He said.

"Apples!" Apples grinned in greeting.

"Seven?! Oh gods are you okay?!" Six asked once Mono pulled her up from the water, Seven hopped onto their platform and was met with a bone-crushing hug.

"Ack, S-Six. Can't... breathe," Seven said and Six let go, "Sorry! I was just worried!" She chucked while rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly.

Seven smiled cheekily, "It's okay, the Granny left and I had to deal with some telkhines. I think they'll come back though," Seven said while eyeing the water.

Two nodded, "They will for sure come back. Quickly, we're almost there," she said while climbing up yet another ladder.

The others followed and saw another watery obstacle course, but up ahead was a platform that seemed to go into a room and a vent grille on top of the crates. They jumped through the suitcases, crates, and barrels smoothly until they made it to the other platform.

One climbed until he made it to the vent grille and worked his way opening it with Two's help. Six, Seven, Mono, and Five (plus Apples) all waited for them to be done with that work.

"We'll be going in there?" Six asked, Five nodded, "Yes, then we'll be there," he said and Apples nodded, "Apples."

"With all this jumping and fighting, a rest will do me so good," Seven sighed, he was still a bit tired from that water bubble act, but he could managed.

"Yeah," Mono mumbled.

The vent grille was open, One and Two went on first then Five, Mono, Six, and Seven. They quickly followed, One made a turn and led to a longer vent, they walked on until they saw another vent grille at the end.

One just pushed it aside and turned to them, "We're here," he said while hopping on out. Two and Five (don't forget Apples) went on next. Mono climbed down and so did Six and Seven.

On the other side, it was surprising.

.: Six's P.o.V. :.  
.: First Person :.

There was a small little camp inside a big vent room, on each side there was a vent grille or opening that could lead to another place of the Maw. The camp had many tents and a big fire in the center of the camp. It was clearly incredible to look at.

But what was shocking is all the children running around, there was some working on metal scarps, some shooting over targets, some practicing with straw dummies, amd some talking over the fire with some maps and books.

"Wow," Seven whistled, "Is this the place?" He asked.

Two nodded, "Yup! Welcome to the Hideout! C'mon, we'll show you around," she said while walking on to the little camp. We followed.

There was a huge kid waiting for us by the border of the camp, when they saw us they quickly ran to us, "You're here!" They smiled, somehow they sounded like a girl even with such figure.

Two smiled, "Three! You've been waiting on us again?" She asked and the kid nodded, picking the three (and Apples, never forget that karpos) up to the big warm hug, "I was worried the Janitor or some monster saw you guys!" They said.

Two chuckled as the kid put them down, "We had help," she said while facing us, "Three, this is Six and Seven. Six and Seven, this is Three, daughter of Ares," she said.

Seven blinked while raising an eyebrow, "Daughter of Ares? With that kind of-oof!" He didn't finish since Mono elbowed him to the gut. I only hid my surprise that the big figure was a girl, but anyways, Ares' kids are all big and feisty, but Three looked like she wouldn't hurt a bug.

"Yup, I know I kinda don't look like it, but I am. Quite embarrassing actually," Three said shyly while smiling embarrassingly. I smiled, "It's okay Three, nice meeting you by the way. I'm Six, daughter of Hecate. Seven here is the son of Poseidon," I introduced.

Three's eyes widened like golden drachmas - currency of the Ancient Greek if you didn't know - and she turned to Seven, "Really?" She asked.

Seven smiled nervously, "Uh, yeah," he said.

"Anyways, here Three," Two handed Three some, and by some I meant a lot, of metal scraps, "Four would be happy to see these fine Celestial Bronze we found," she said and Three nodded while accepting the metal scraps, "He'll be estatic! I'll go show him these right away!" She said and walked on off.

"Who's Four?" Seven asked, One turned to us, "He's a son of Hepheastus. He hides his face with tons of bandages, we guess it's probably from all the smithing he does," he explained.

"We'll meet him later, anyways I did say we'll show you around the Hideout, and we will," Two said while looking over the big campfire, Mono shifted from his feet, "I'll be heading to my tent, you guys have fun," he said.

"Eh? Why?" I asked, Mono looked at me and shrugged, "I'm just gonna rest up a bit, I'll see you guys later," he said while looking away from us.

"Oh, okay then," I mumbled as he waved and turned to another set of tents far away. Seven and I looked at each other in confusion, then turned to Two, One, and Five as if they could asnwer the question rattling in our heads.

One sighed then chuckled dryly, "Heh, Mono doesn't like hanging out with us other kids, typical of him," he said.

"Why?" I asked again, Two pursed her lips while walking on, "You know who's his god parent, right? It was a shock at first since Artemis is a maiden goddess - no loving, no romance, nothing - and rules of breaking that is severe. Mono thinks he doesn't deserve his... exsistence and pushes everyone away," she said.

"That's just wrong," Seven frowned, I nodded, "And besides, as if Artemis would really bed a guy," I said.

"Oh that's another one, the thought of Mono being a thought child," One said and Seven blinked, "What's a thought child?"

Two elbowed One on the gut and smiled at Seven, "You'll know soon, anyways! This is the forge, Four must be here busy with making the ship we'll use," she said while pushing past a tent.

There was a bandaged kid tweaking on something, he wore a yellow cloak and from his feet to his head was wrapped with bandages, execpt for the eyes part. Another kid ran in and picked something up before running to the exit, the kid had a blue fur hat, a red scarf, and a brown jacket.

"Oh hold it there Scarf! You took the screwdriver!" Five stopped the kid, I guess his name is Scarf, probably from his red scarf. He huffed, "I am gonna give it back!"

"No you don't," the bandaged kid glared while picking out the screwdriver, from Scarf's hands.

Scarf slouched, "Y u so mean," he mumbled, Three chuckled while walking out from another part of the tent, "Well then, you wanna come stealing some food for us?"

"Oh hell yeaaahhh! Screw this hot place!" Scarf pumped his fist in the air and ran out the tent with Three following behind. Two sighed, "That was Scarf, son of Hermes. He likes stealing stuff from anyone, that and play pranks," she said.

"It's annoying," the bandaged kid mumbled while tossing their screwdriver in a tool box then turned to us, blinking when he realized there was new kids in the room, "Oh hey there strangers. I'm Four, I guess Two already told you about me," he said.

"Uh, yup. I'm Six, this is Seven," I said and he nodded, there was a ring and we all jolted, "Oop, gotta check that, see you!" He said while running deeper into the tent. 

I turned to Two and she shrugged, "He makes lots of stuff he has less time talking to people, oh well, let's go," she said while walking out of the tent. We saw two girls run up to us, one looked like One with an orange cloak too and the other had black curly hair, olive skin with some freckles on her cheeks, a dark blue cardigan, brown pants with a belt pouch, and a white tank top.

"Brooottthhheeerrr!!!" The first girl called out while running up and hugging One, One chuckled and hugged back, "Hey Una! How are you?"

"How are YOU? You're the one who went out after all!" Una - I guess, since that's what One said - asked and One ruffled her hair, "I'm fine, got attacked by some demon chicken ladies but we're fine."

"The harpies?!" Una gasped and started inspecting One, "You don't have any wounds do you? I swear if you do I'll force feed ambrosia into your mouth myself!"

One chuckled, "I'm alright, I'm alright," he said and Una hugged him again, "Glad your safe!"

The other girl smiled shyly while looking at us, fiddling the edge of her cardigan. Two smiled, "Hello Thirteen," she said and Thirteen nodded, "Oha Duex," she mumbled.

Seven and I looked at each other then back at Thirteen, Two smiled while turning to us, "Thirteen has some speech problem, but she is a nice girl," she said and I nodded, then smiled at Thirteen, "Nice meeting you, Thirteen. I'm Six and this is Seven."

Thirteen blinked, then smiled, "Thirteen, je'mapelle Thirteen," she said. Una let go of One and turned to Thirteen, giggling, "I really like it when Thirteen speaks. It like she's talking any language," she said.

Thirteen blushed and nodded, then she perked up and poked Una urgently, Una blinked at her, "Uhm what... Oh right! Two we have to talk to you about something!" She said while turning to Two.

"Oh, what is it?"

"It's uhm... important," Una said and Thirteen nodded, Two nodded slowly then turned to us, "You guys are rest for a while, I have something to do, c'mon One," she said while walking off, One and Una following her.

Thirteen stayed behind to wave at us, "Adios," she said and followed the others.

I turned to Seven, "So... Let's go find out where Mono is right now?"

Seven blinked, then nodded, "Sure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ××××××××××××××××××××
> 
> Ok so Thirteen is my OC. Precious little girl.
> 
> Twenty-Three: MY CHILD IS FINALLY SEEN--
> 
> *kicks Twenty-Three out* okay. Don't mind her.
> 
> Thirteen: I don't talk like that.
> 
> Well now you do, I wanted some fun okay. It's just for fun, f u n.


	10. ¤~|| Chapter Ten | Shadows and Hounds ||~¤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeksksehaj apsm Is some certain shadow kid gonna show up?
> 
> I wonder.
> 
> I wonder too if that shadow kid is gonna be also be a demigod.
> 
> Shadow Six: yOU BETTER.
> 
> And omg that shadow kid is gonna be nicer here.
> 
> Shadow Six: THEY KNOW ITS ME STOP SAYING 'THAT SHADOW KID'
> 
> I feel like there is something on my neck... probably a bug.
> 
> Shadow Six: DUDE I AM HEAVILY BREATHING DOWN YOUR NECK.
> 
> Probably nothing, oh well, let's continue!
> 
> Shadow Six: DUDE--
> 
> ××××××××××××××××××××

.: Mono's P.o.V. :.  
.: First Person :.

I headed to the sets of tents far away from where the other kids were, this place is where the other kids would rest. I was still tired from doing that dinosaur transformation and using the transformation power again for the wolf and otter form. I am clearly exhausted.

I walked on until I saw my tent, which was a small dull brown tent, with still some silver in it. It was a Hunters of Artemis's tent which was gifted to me along with my ladle when I was young... well, younger and I was outside the Maw. I went inside and the tent was bigger inside, it was enchanted after all to be small but big inside.

Inside my tent was just a table with some fruits and books, three brown bean bags, some more quivers at the back. It wasn't much but I knew I am safe here out of all the other places I have been.

I laid my ladle and quiver by the entrance and plopped down to one of the the big brown bean bags. I also took off my paperbag since I was alone. I took a deep breath and sighed out as I closed my eyes, my body quickly responding to rest.

Then I heard footsteps nearby my tent.

I furrowed my eyesbrows as I opened my eyes and stood up, quickly reaching for my paperbag again and wearing it over my head. I had a reason why I wore this paperbag, I had this cresent moon birthmark on my cheek which looks odd. I like it, but I'm not sure if the others would like it too.

"Mono?" Six called out and I sighed, "Over here," I called out and she poked in my tent, she gasped, "Woah, it's spacious here," she said while eyeing my tent.

I stood up from my bean bag, "Well that's how this tent works. Actually all the other tents are like this. You've seen the forge, right?" I asked and Six nodded while walking it, "Yeah but it was sort of understandable since that tent was huge, but this is small, then woah," she said while waving around my tent.

I chuckled, "All these tents are heavily induced with the Mist. Can't you feel it?" I said and Six nodded, "Yeah- Wait, there are other Hecate kids?"

I shook my head, "No, we stole these tents. Aside mine since it was gifted to me, along with the ladle," I answered then turned to her, "I thought you and Seven were touring the camp?" I asked.

Six shrugged, "We've seen much of this place. And plus Two went off with Una and Thirteen. Seven's still chatting up with Five, but he'll be here too," she said.

"Oh, okay," I said while sitting back down on my bean bag, Six nodded while looking around. Speaking of the certain son of Poseidon, he entered the tent and gasped, "Woah, these tents are quite big," he noted.

Six nodded, "That's how it works, after all," she said and turned to him, "By the way, what were you talking about with Five?" She asked and Seven shrugged, "Just some questions about this camp, nothing big."

"Of course you'd have questions," I pointed out and Seven scoffed, "Of course you'd mess with me," he said and I just rolled my eyes, even if I know no one would see it.

"Geez guys," Six sighed out while eyeing the both of us, "There won't be a time you guys would not fight, huh?"

"Nope," I said while shifting my sitting position into an Indian Sit.

"He's irritating," Seven glared at me and I glared back, "It's a choice," I said and Six only shook her head in exsaperation, "For the love of gods."

I looked at the both of them, "Okay so what brings you here in my humble tent?" I asked and Six smiled while plopping down on one of my other bean bags and turned to face me, "We're bored so we went to find you."

"I thought you were 'resting'," Seven said and I turned to him, "I was, until you two came," I said snidely.

"Well want us to leave?" Six asked and I laid back on my bean bag, "Nevermind, you're inside now anyways," as soon as I laid down again exhaustion fell unto me like a boulder.

"By the way, how come there are these bean bags in the tents?" Seven asked while sitting on the other bean bag. I shrugged, "Stole them, you wouldn't be shocked how many bean bags there are in the empousai's lairs," I said.

"Of course, those preppy trying-hard vampires," Six mumbled and Seven frowned, "I kinda wish we'd not see another one of those again."

"Tough luck, you'll see more and other horrid monsters," I mumbled while resting my head over my arms and I yawning, "Well I'm still tired, I'm gonna snoze," I mumbled.

"Oh okay," Six said and I turned to the side, closing my eyes, "Just don't be too loud while I'm sleeping," I mumbled before I went to sleep.

.: Six's P.o.V. :.  
.: Third Person :.

"Mono?" Six called but Mono stayed silent, before light snores came out from the boy. Seven rose his eyebrows, "Wow, gotta find me a talent like that. Not everyone can sleep that quickly," he noted.

"Shush, Mono's sleeping," Six whispered while lying on the bean bag. She looked over to Mono who was knocked out cold, probably transforming to tons of animals was tiring in some way. Six was about to relax and probably rest from all the wheck they've been through when suddenly there was sound from the outside of the tent. It sounded like someone falling from something high and Six perked up.

"Six? What's wrong?" Seven asked once he noticed Six sit upstraight. Six furrowed her brows and stood up, "Nothing, I'm just gonna go look around," she lied before heading out.

"Huh? Okay then," Seven said as he watched Six go.

Six headed outside and saw the kids still doing their regular duties. Five seemed to have left already, probably to check on Two. Six pursed her lips, she must've imagined what she heard.

She was about to head back inside when she saw a tiny leafy wing poke out from the one of the tent. Six rose her eyebrow and slowly crept to the edge to see Apples who was rubbing his head. He probably fell from the tent.

"Oh hey there," Six said while slouching down to the karpos's height. Apples fluttered his wings nervously while looking around, "Apples," he whimpered.

"What's wrong Apples?" She asked and Apples turned around, running into one of the nearby vents. He stopped at the mouth of the vent and turned to Six, motioning her to come, "Apples..." he mumbled.

Six was skeptical at first, walking up to the karpos slowly. Apples frowned and did the hand motions again, "Apples!" He said silently but urgently.

"Alright alright I'm coming," Six mumbled while picking up her pace, Apples fluttered his leafy wings happily before turning and walking deeper into the vent with Six following behind.

"Where are we going?" She asked while pulling out her lighter and turning it on when the vent got darker. She still asked even if she knows that karpos would just answer her with: "Apples."

"Okay, we're going to apples, whatever that is," she mumbled, "There's no point for me asking why you're not with Five, right?" She asked the karpos and Apples nodded.

Apples walked on to a vent end which split into two and went to the left, Six followed until Apples stopped and fluttered their wings in agitation. "Apples!" He called.

"Apples, who are you calling?..." Six said, suddenly ready to run if Apples, the ever so sweet karpos, was actually leading her into a trap. There was heavy footsteps before something went out from the shadows. Literally.

Forming out of the shadows was a small hellhound, and by small, it would've been the size of a small car. Six stepped back and turned to Apples, who was grinning.

"Apples!" They greeted happily as the hellhound suddenly ran up and pounched on the karpos, giving it slimy kisses. Six's jaw dropped, "What the heck, Apples?!" She shouted.

The hellhound perked up to Six and her face grimmed. The hellhound looked at her with its red glowing eyes while it's tounge stook out playfully. Six took a cautious step back.

WRUF!

The hellhound suddenly pounced on Six and she screamed, ready for the dog to maul her to death but it started licking her face.

"What?! Let me go! No! Stop that!" Six started giggling as the hellhound continued to give her slobbery kisses, their tail wagging happily. Apples just stood by grinning, his pointy teeth blaring.

"Tiberius! Stop that!"

The hellhound stopped licking Six when the voice echoes through the darkness and they stepped back, letting Six stand up. Six sat up straight and rose an eyebrow, "Tiberius?"

"The hellhound," the same voice said behind Six and she turned behind to see a girl about her age. Her whole body and clothes were the color of ash. Six jolted back in shock, "You're... you're a shadow kid! And why the Hades do you almost look like me?"

The shadow girl only smiled sheepishly, "I'm Shadow Six..."

Six eyes widned, clearly it was coincident that this shadow child was named with the same number as her with Shadow. Shadow Six looked at her, then continued talking when Six didn't respond, "I'm a part shadow child and part god... And to the reason why we look the same..."

==================

.: Seven's P.o.V. :.  
.: Third Person :.

It seemed like hours when Six went out the tent. Seven waited for Six to come back, but the longer she was gone the more curious Seven got. He was a bit tired using his powers before, but his curiousity kept him awake.

Should he have went with her in the first place? What was she doing anyways? Mono was still resting and Seven thought otherwise to wake him up, maybe he would turn to a snake and strangle Seven's neck... Or turn to a stag and impale him with his antlers.

Seven stood up from the bean bag and peeked out the tent, looking around the camp to see the kids doing their regular thing. Well, except for Five running around worriedly.

"Apples?! Where are you?!" He called out and Seven stepped out the tent. Five didn't see him and he bumped into Seven, stumbling down to the ground.

"Hey, you okay?" Seven asked while holding out for Five, Five's lips trembled as he accepted Seven's offer and he helped him up. Five started hiccuping and he wiped his eyes, "I... I... Apples is gone!" He said.

Seven crouched down to Five's height, "Hey, maybe it's normal for that... uhm... Karpos to disappear," he said and Five shook his head, "Apples would not disappear for no reason. He would tell me in his Apples way," he said.

"Where did you last saw him?" Seven asked and Five wiped his eyes, "Heading here to these tents, he even seemed agitated," he said, "What if he saw something and went to double check, and now he is gone?!" He sobbed.

"You seemed very close to Apples," Seven pointed out and Five nodded, "I haven't told you, but Apples just showed out of nowhere when I was nearly caught by the Janitor, but I'm not good a fighting and he protected me up until now."

"I'll help you find him," Seven smiled, Five beamed and hugged Seven, "Thank you!"

Seven put the throught of where Six might be away for a moment, probably she was having another walk around the Hideout. Five seems so sad that Apples was lost and it was jabbing Seven's heartstrings seeing this precious little child crying over a karpos he treats like his pet.

"Ugh, didn't I tell you not to be too loud?" Mono growled as his head peeked out the tent. Seven snapped his fingers while turning to Mono, "Good timing Mono! Turn to a canine and find Apples's scent."

"What?" Mono grumbled as Seven pulled him out, "Turn to a canine."

"Apples is lost. Please he us find him," Five whimpered while looking at Mono with puppy eyes. Seven doesn't know what Mono's reaction would be but he sighed, "You and your puppy eyes. Fine," he said while turning to a wolf.

He sniffed and started walking into a vent, Five and Seven followed behind. Seven pulled out his flashlight and lit the way. Suddenly Mono perked up and barked at them in urgency before running away.

"Woah! Wait up Mono!" Seven called as he and Five picked up the pace.

WRUF!!!

Seven froze when he realizing that bark. It reminded him of his encounter with Six and the hellhound that showed up, nearly attacking them.

"Stop!" Six's voice called out, Seven's eyes widened. She was being attack by a hellhound all this time?! But... why does she sound happy?

Seven ran faster he caught up with Mono, they took a left turn in the vent and saw on the other side.

A hellhound licking Six's face off as Six giggled, patting the hound's head and trying to pull them away from her form. Apples was also there, being held by shadow child, both watching amusingly.

"What the..."

"Who the Hades are you?!" Mono finished. Five showed up a few moments panting, "Why did you run so... fast..."

"Oh, hey Mono! Seven! Meet Tiberius and Shadow Six!"

"Shadow Six?" Seven repeated.

"Hi," Shadow Six smiled while Apples grinned, "Apples!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ××××××××××××××××××××
> 
> More talk with Shadow Six soon


	11. ¤~|| Chapter Eleven | Shadow Six ||~¤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JAAAA I'M BACK BBY!
> 
> JAAAAAA DAS IST GUUUT OOOHH JAAAAA
> 
> JAAAAAAAAA WHY IS THE HAUS OF HOLBEIN STUCK IN MY MIND AIFNWJFN HELP QIDHEJE
> 
> LET'S KEEP THIS SHOW ROLLING SHALL WE?!
> 
> ××××××××××××××××××××

.: Six's P.o.V. :.  
.: Third Person-ish :.  
.: A Little Bit Before Seven, Mono, and Five Showed Up :.

"Because... I'm your... half-sibling," Shadow Six finished.

Six rose her eyebrows in disbelief and her hand fell, the hellhound Tiberius wagged his tail happily and looked at Six's hand expectantly to pat him, "Wha- What do you mean by that?"

Shadow Six smiled nervously, "I am a half shadow child - which are the servants of Hades since those spirits are a soul encased with dark magic - so we're obviously related by our mother, "she explained.

If Six remembered so from what the other children said, shadow children were souls with dark magic incased in them. If there was a shadow child with a god parent - especially someone like Hecate, who is the Goddess of the Mist - then that shadow child must be stronger than the ordinary ones. But what was shocking she had a shadow child as a sister, even if it's just from the god side.

"So... You're a shadow child with stronger magic powers," Six summed up and Shadow Six nodded, "In a way," she said.

Six blinked, taking a time to process eveything. Tiberius placed his nozzle on Six's hand, demanding for a pat. Six rose her hand and patted the hound while thinking about the situation, "And we nearly look the same since we have the same mother," she said and Shadow Six nodded, "Yup." 

"So you're not going to kill me like other shadow children normally do right?" Six wondered in a joking way. Shadow Six didn't seem to notice Six was joking and she shook her head, "Nope. I actually escaped from those shadow children. I didn't want to be part with their conquering the world idea," she said.

"Wait what? Conquering the world idea?" Six asked. Shadow Six stiffened, like she wasn't supposed to say it but she did either way. She sighed and waved her hand dismissively like it was nothing, "Shadow children like daydreaming of filling the world in shadows. It's not my thing," she said.

"Apples," Apples smiled while running up to Shadow Six's arms and Shadow Six caught him in mid-air, "Why yes Apples, thanks for bringing her here by the way."

Apples grinned, "Apples!"

"Uhm what you can understand him?" Six asked and Shadow Six nodded, "Apples is the kind of karpos that says only one word, most of them would speak with more than one word. But either way I can understand him," she explained.

Tiberius barked and just lunged at Six with no apparent reason and started licking her face off, Six fell again, "Agh! Will this hellhound even stop licking me? How did you even managed to tame one?" She asked between licks. Shadow Six smiled in amusement, "Tons of patience and near death experiences," she said.

WRUF!!! Tiberius borked, agreeing happily while wagging it's tail and continued to give Six slobbery kisses. Six giggled, "Stop!" She said while pushing the hellhound back.

Shadow Six and Apples only watched in amusement. Shadow Six let out a chuckle and Six glared at her, "Shut up sissy," she said and Shadow Six shrugged.

"Who the Hades are you?!"

Six looked up ahead to see Mono standing there with Seven beside him. Five showed up a few seconds later panting from exhaustion, "Why did you run so... fast..."

Six grinned while pushing herself off Tiberius who was shocked from the new strangers, "Oh, hey Mono! Seven! Meet Tirberius and Shadow Six!"

"'Oh, hey, Mono' you say that like you were not being held down by a hellhound!" Mono pointed out and Six rolled her eyes, "He's a nice hellhound!" She said and Tiberius borked in an agreein way.

"Yeah sure, and who is she?" Mono asked while looking over Shadow Six, who was staring back at them in silence. Six smiled, "She's Shadow Six. I told you already that," she said.

"Shadow Six?" Seven repeated and Shadow Six smiled sheepishly, "Hi," she said while Apples grinned, "Apples!"

"Apples!" Five smiled while running up to him, Apples hopped out of Shadow Six's arms and went up to Five to be greeted in a tight hug, "Don't disappear like that," he mumbled.

"Apples," Apples only said.

"Wait wait," Seven said, looking away from the short reunion and to their conversation at hand. He faced Shadow Six, "Her name is Shadow Six, and she almost looks like you," he said.

Six nodded, "Yup, she's my sister," she said casually. Seven's jaw dropped, Mono's jaw probably dropped but she wouldn't know with that papeebag over his head. While Five was still too busy hugging the apples out of Apples.

"What," Seven said and Shadow Six nodded, "Six actually miss a context that we are half-siblings but anyways that's just fine," she said and Seven just looked dumbfounded, "What..."

Shadow Six sighed, "We have the same mother, and so?"

"She's... She's a shadow child! They always spell disaster when you see one," Mono said bluntly and Six just looked at him with an 'Are You Serious?' face, "So what are you saying just because she's a shadow child I mustn't trust her?"

"I..." Mono trailed off, not really sure how he would answer to that one, "Well... No..." he mumbled. Shadow Six smiled while facing Six, "It's okay Six, besides you did ask just a while ago if I will attack you like the other shadow children," she said.

"I meant it in a joking way," Six said and Shadow Six rolled her eyes at her, "Huh suuuuuure," she teased and Six elbowed her side.

"You're related... to her," Seven said and Six nodded, "Yes to I have to repeat myself?"

"Apples," Apples said still in a hug by Five and Five stood up and turned to them, "Well I mean we are all related somehow in the gods' side. But it causes a headache so we don't talk about it, the only point for us is that if you have the same god parent then you are siblings," Five said and Shadow Six nodded, "He's right."

Seven looked away, "Well I just found out I was related to a winged horse so what else could there be?" He mumbled ever so silently.

Six nodded, "So yeah you don't have to say we're related in a shocked way. And also, since I trust her I hope you can trust her as well," she said while looking at Mono, giving him the look that says everything, "Okay?"

Mono looked away, "Okay," he mumbled.

Five turned to the vent, "I think we should go back," he suggested, "The others might wonder where we are," he said.

"Apples," agreed Apples. Six looked at the others and nodded, "Five is right," she said and turned to Shadow Six, "Are you coming?"

Shadow Six shuffled on her feet, she smiled and patted Tiberius, "I will stay here for a while, you can go," she said and Six nodded, seeing how having a shadow child walking around could bring some unwanted attention and could make people be skeptical of them.

Five smiled at them before heading out the vent with Apples in his arms, Seven and Mono followed. Tiberius stook out his tongue while panting and stared up at Six, Six patted him again and stepped closer to Shadow Six.

"Will I see you again, Shadow Six?" Six asked, Shadow Six smiled, "Of course," she said. Six waved goodbye and caught up with the other three. They walked on out of the vent, Six looked back at Shadow Six to see her go back to the darkness of the vent with Tiberius following behind.

.: Shadow Six's P.o.V. :.  
.: Third Person-ish :.

Shadow Six watched Six walk away, she looked up at Tiberius and sighed, "Let's get going, we'll see them again - hopefully," she said to the hellhound and walked back into the darkness of the vents. Tiberus looked back, whimpered a bit before following behind and Shadow Six gripped on his fur before mounting on, then she let the hellhound shadow travel.

As she passed through the shadows, she felt the cold whispers of the deceased and felt cold clammy hands reaching out to drag her in. She closed her eyes and gripped on Tiberius's fur.

She felt the hound sit down, Shadow Six opened her eyes to see she was now on a hallway. She reached down and patted Tiberius's head, "Go Tiberius," she mumbled to the hound, signalling him to keep walking. The hound stood up and walked down the hall.

Shadow Six sighed out, she knew about Six for a long time. Her mother, Hecate, told her to find her. Saying Six would be her 'missing peice' to a stronger power that Hecate had been planning on to defeat the Lady.

Shadow Six frowned on the thought about the Lady. She managed to enslave all of the shadow children, and her. With what kind of world domination war that psycho masked wench was thinking, Shadow Six will do anything to stop it.

Tiberius jolted to a stop and borked happily, Shadow Six stopped her thoughts and looked ahead, "What did you-"

Shadow Six yelped as Tiberius suddenly ran, she fell off and landed face first, she pushed herself up and turned to the hound who was now running away, "Tiberius! Where are you going?" She asked while standing up and chasing the hound.

"Hello Tiberiu-ck--aaaaah noo-nooooo sto-op!! S-stop!!!"

Shadow Six stopped when she saw Tiberius now attacking a shadow child with slobbery kisses as the shadow child tried to push him off with all his power. She sighed while walking up and carefully pulling the hound away from his victim.

The shadow child gasped and pushed himself up, wiping away the slobber Tiberius bathed him with, "Seriously Shadow Six, control your pet," he gasped while wiping the slobber off his cheek.

"Hi, nice to see you too Shadow Seven," Shadow Six said blunty while rolling her eyes. 

Shadow Seven had a white mask covering his face like most of the shadow children, he also has ash colored hair, skin, sweater and pants. Shadow Six was the only one different among the other shadow children, taking she is half-god.

"Where have you been going hmmm Shadowyyyy?" Shadow Seven asked while leaning in, Shadow Six only scoffed while pushing him back, "That is none of your business, ShadowSev."

"Well it is now, since the Lady ordered me specifically to always keep on eye on you," Shadow Seven said while crossing his arms. Shadow Six only grumbled under her throat, she knew that wench would soon be wary of her.

"I did nothing but walk around the vents, I find it soothing rather than being in the Lady's Residence. You know how rowdy those shadow children can get," Shadow Six said. Shadow Seven squinted his eyes on her and leaned in again, "You went looking for your sister didn't you?"

Shadow Six froze up, "I did not," she lied, trying to make it sound as convincing as possible. Shadow Seven remained skeptical, and it was irritating when he does, he would put his finger below his chin like some detective and always lean close as if that could try spilling out the secret or lies Shadow Six hid.

"Liar," Shadow Seven said, "You always go out to the deeper parts of the Maw to try and look for your sister."

"No I'm not lying."

"Yes, you are."

"I didn't!"

"Oh so you are saying you did try to look for her?"

"No- I- Shut up!" Shadow Six scowled while pushing Shadow Seven away and walked past him, clearly irritated that she was being lead to a trap.

Shadow Seven followed behind, "Oh so you did?"

"I'm not talking to you."

"You did!" Shadow Seven concluded, "So did you really not find her? And why are you even went looking for her? Your life is better with the shadow children - even if you are just half of that."

Shadow Six stopped to her tracks and turned to Shadow Seven, she balled her hand to a fist, "I went looking for her because she is my sister after all. And also, for a fact Shadow Seven, my life is not any better or worser with the shadow children - or serving under the Lady. I will stop that crazy old hag from trying to conquer the world, and I would need my sister so we could end her together."

Shadow Seven rose his hands up in mock surrender, "Okay okay, alright, I get it. Geesh, don't need to be so fessed up about this," he said. Shadow Six took a deep breath and unclenched her fist, "I don't appreciate you trying to poke with what classified things I have done in my free time, Shadow Seven. I am not some kid that needs supervising."

"But if you don't want me to tell the Lady you snuck out again, you better do Shadow Six," Shadow Seven grinned, that irritating one that makes you want to punch his face, "Like I said, I am suppose to keep on eye on you. Wether you like it or not you will be a kid that needs supervising before she starts burning schist. So, what did you really do aside from trying to look for her?"

Shadow Six just glared at him hard before saying one simple word, "Nothing," she spat harshly.

Shadow Seven did a playful frown before shrugging, "You say so," he said and walked on. Shadow Six watched him go, but he stopped halfway, "Oh and Shadow Six?"

"What?"

Shadow Seven turned to face her, "You better not go looking for your sister again. We just got some word from the other monsters that they found the Runaway Children's Hideout, and I'm sure we would need you to be there helping us putting the children in their rightful places."

Shadow Six eyes widened, but she took a deep breath and hid her shock, she looked away, "Okay," she mumbled. Six and the others will be in great danger if she didn't tell them.

Shadow Seven smiled, "Bye Shadowy," he said before shadow-travelling away. Shadow Six frowned, "Bye ShadowSev," she mumbled.

Once Shadow Seven was gone from sight, Shadow Six turned around and saw Tiberius making his way to her. Shadow Six mounted him and leanded close to his ear.

"We have to go back to the Hideout, Tiberius. I have to warn them," she whispered. The dog borked and ran for the shadows, both of them shadow travelling back to the Hideout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ××××××××××××××××××××
> 
> Things get a little bit more iner-rest -tinggggg.
> 
> And yes, Shadow Seven is here.
> 
> Adeiu my Von-Von Chocolats!


	12. ¤~|| Chapter Twelve | The Oracle and a Warning ||~¤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who don't know.... Orcale: A prophetess who gets prophecies from the spirit of Delphi.
> 
> Also, I completely forgot the fact the three were bringing around a Medusa head. So basically just think Six forgot it somewhere and that nearly killed someone.
> 
> Onward ho, my readers!
> 
> ××××××××××××××××××××

.: Six's P.o.V. :.  
.: First Person :.

I stared down on the ground as we headed back to the tents. I wondered what Shadow Six will be doing now, I trust her that she doesn't mean harm, but I wondered what she does all those time before she found me. Perhaps next time I meet her I will ask.

But she said something about world domination - even if it was by accident. I'm not sure if I misheard it but if those monsters, shadow children, and the Lady herself is thinking of something bad, I don't think this will just become any simple escape mission.

"Guys! I've been looking for you, everywhere!"

I snapped out of my train of thought and looked up to see Three running up to us. She took a minute to take her breath before looking at us, Five stepped closer to the daughter of Ares, "What is wrong Three?"

Three inhaled deeply, "Two was looking for you, where were you guys?"

"Apples went missing," Mono explained and Three rose her eyebrow while looking at Apples who was in Five's arms protectively. Apples nodded, "Apples," he said agreeingly.

I stepped on closer to them, "What does Two need from us?" I asked, Three turned to me, "Uhm well I found that sack with Medusa's head in it, it was a good thing I did not open it. Two said she'll keep it with her and I should look for you guys. Then she also wanted to talk with you about something," she said.

I stood frozen then facepalmed, "Right, oh my god I could've nearly killed someone," I said and Three nodded, "Yeah, but anyways it's with Two now," she said.

"Okay I'll go get it," I said and turned to the two boys, "You're coming with?" I asked, Seven nodded, "I'll go."

Mono shrugged, "I had enough rest I guess, sure," he said. I nodded and turned back to Five and Three, "Where is Two now, by the way?" I asked them.

"Follow me," Three said while walking off, turning back once to motion us to come with her, we looked at each other and followed her. Five followed on the back of the group until we reached a bigger tent.

Three opened the tent's curtains and we went in to see Two, One, Una, and Thirteen all standing over a table which was in the middle of the tent. There was some maps all around the tent and even on the table, and crates were stacked on top of one another in the corners of the tent.

I saw Two looking over the map, her face in a serious frown while Una and Thirteen shifted away from her. She looked up and her frown eased, giving us a light smile, "Oh hey, thanks for bringing them here Three. You could go," she dismissed Three and Three nodded while heading out the tent.

"Well, this place seems... nice," I noted while walking up to where Two was. Two shrugged, "It's the only place I could think well. Being an Athena kid, I mostly plan the expiditions we do to the other places of the Maw - that and finding a good route for escape," she said while waving over the map on the table.

Even if she was calmed down, it was like there was something bothering her. I leaned over to the map, taking a good look at all the surprisingly good drawings of vents, rooms, and hallways.

"That is cool, must've took so long to cover that much ground," Seven said, who was actually looking at the map over my shoulder - which made me jolt slightly. Two smiled, like she was happy to hear that, "Of course, each group covers different sections, which makes covering much ground quicker."

"Mono also helps us, but mostly goes lone. He found more places than any of us," One added in while looking at Mono.

"More places than you should never know or go to," Mono mumbled looking away from One and I looked at him concerned, "What?"

"Nothing."

Two waved her hand dissmissively, "But that's not why I brought you here. Aside from the Medusa head, I hoped to ask a favor from you guys," she said.

I blinked, "Of course, what is it?"

Two looked over the map, "Well, we've lost contact to one of our friends. We lost her near the Janitor's Lair, but to what I've heard from the monsters, she was still alive but still somewhere roaming the Maw. Seeing how not safe this hellhole is, I hoped someone could go and find her. I do that myself but..." she trailed off before frowning again.

"But what?" Mono asked and Two sighed, "I was right, these monsters were not just helping the Lady because of free food or what. She is using them for something bigger plan she had."

"And that is?..." Five wondered, Apples frowned like he didn't like what would come out of Two's mouth next.

"She's preparing for some war," One said.

"What?" Seven asked, "That crazy psycho masked wrench is preparing for a war? To who?"

Two looked at us straight to the eyes, her face was filled with seriousness it almost made me quiver, "The gods."

At this point we were all speechless - okay sure the Lady is taking demigod children for better meat for those horrid fat Guests - but she is wanting to fight the gods? 

I paused my train of thought, remembering what Shadow Six told me - or well, rambled. Shadow children aiming world domination... Was... Was there more to the story and I haven't found that out?

Is someone helping the Lady... In order to help her plan out this war of hers?

"Trust me I am as surprised as you are when I found out, but that was when Thirteen... well... fainted and got possessed," Two said while looking over Thirteen, who pursed her lips and nodded.

"Possessed? By what?" Mono asked while looking over to the petite, curly haired girl. Una smiled nervously, "The Orcale of Delphi."

"The what of what?" Seven said and I turned to him, "An Orcale is a prophtess who could tell the future and prophecies. Now the Orcale of Delphi is one of the spirits who will possess a prophetess to tell those prophecies," I explained.

Seven blinked, "Okay, so all in all, some person telling prophecies," he summed up and Una nodded, "Then Thirteen got out some big bad Great Prophecy, and she spoke quite well it gave me the heebie jeebies," she shivered while Thirteen just frowned apologetically.

"What did she say," Mono asked, his tone suddenly turning very dead serious. Two sighed, and recited the prohpecy.

"The Lady's patron helps overthrow the gods.   
Only half-bloods break the odds.  
Sisters together ends the gluttony.  
Bringing her to felony.  
A sacrifice and betrayal makes the mend.  
The magic, sea, or the hunter gives freedom in the end." 

Two shook her head, "It sounds so simple but so confusing. Who is the Lady's patron? Sure it says only us who could stop her, but who are the sisters and who are they ending? Who is the sacrifice and the betrayal? And as for the magic, sea, and the hunter..." she trailed off while looking at me, Seven, and Mono.

I blinked, "Oookay I can get where this is going and I don't like it," I said.

Mono folded his arms, "Is it saying that one of us would probably be sacrificed to free us all?"

Seven winced, "I agree with Six I can see where this is going and I don't like it," he said.

"It's not like we have a choice, prophecies are like that. Try to avoid it and you'll fall right into the trap," One said, "I think the Lady was trying to avoid us from stopping her by putting us in this sick restaurant prison, but it played all to the Fates' favor."

"That could be," Two agreed.

Suddenly, Thirteen stumbled. We all looked over with shock as she shivered. Being the closest to her, One and Una crouched down beside her, and Una placed her hand on Thirteen's shoulder, "Thirteen? Are you okay?"

Thirteen tried talking, but she pushed herself up and lunged for me. We all inched back, but as I stumbled, she held onto my wrist, Beware her, Six. The one you think is a friend is the traitor. If you want escape, you must end the traitor, the curse, and the Lady, it's the only way.

I furrowed my eyebrows, "What curse? Who... Who are you?!"

"Is that the Orcale of Delphi possessing her?" Seven mumbled to Two, Two looked as shocked as he was and she shook her head, "The Oracle would emit a green mist... and has an old raspy woman's voice... This is someone else entirely."

Thirteen shook her head, The enemy plans to rise, Six! And he helps the Lady. We have been watching, only watching, but now is the time we fight! The Titans rise!

Author: I swear if someone plays any AoT song...

Use your talents, redeem my name! And with that Thirteen's head lolled back and fainted, luckily One was able to catch her before she fell to the ground. I stood silent... the voice... It was familiar, very familiar...

"What the Hades happened?" One mumbled and my eyes widened, "Hecate."

"What?" Two said and I turned to her, "Hecate talked to me," I said while looking down to Thirteen, "You've heard her; the Titans rise, and in order for us to escape we must stop the Lady who is helping the Titans... Just as the Great Prophecy said."

I paused when I remember she said, redeem my name. Hecate always stood in the either bad or good side of mythology, mostly the bad. What has she done now, that she wants me, out of all kids, to redeem her name?

"We'll think about this later," Two sighed while flatting up the map and turned to One, "One, Una, bring Thirteen to the infirmary. Let her rest," she ordered and they nodded, One carefully picking Thirteen up as he and Una walked on out.

"Two, will you tell the others about this?" Five asked and she nodded, "If we all want to escape, we should. But I will be the one who'll tell them," she said and was about to walk on out when she paused, "Oh right, the Medusa head is by that crate, by the way," she said and went out.

"Apples," Apples frowned and Five nodded, "I agree, well, I will be with Scarf, wherever that thief is," he said as he and Apples waved from us and went out.

We were all silent, until Seven chuckled dryly. "Well, seems like our escape got a little bit more tricky," he said, trying to lift the mood. I smiled, "You don't say Sev."

"The Titans... Those are the ones before the gods right?" Seven asked and Mono turned to him, "Wow, for once you figured a myth all by yourself."

"I read sometimes, you know, even it's quite hard," Seven glared at him and Mono shrugged while leaning back a crate. I sighed, there is tons of things that happened and it was clearly too much to handle, I grabbed the Medusa head sack and went out.

When I went out I saw something swirling in the shadows nearby, then a familiar creature bounded to me. My eyes widened, "Tiberius?" I gasped. Seven and Mono poked out of the tent, "Who?"

"Guys!" Shadow Six called while hopping out of the hellhound's back, I looked at her then looked around cautiously to anyone who might see a big hellhound around, "Shadow Six! What are you doing here? They might attack Tiberius- oh," I trailed off when Tiberius turned to shadows.

"You guys have to run!" Shadow Six said, Mono and Seven went out and stood beside me, I rose my eyebrow, "Why?"

Before Shadow Six could answer, there was a loud explosion on a nearby vent. A scream was heard and Shadow Six frowned, "I'm too late... They're here," she said bitterly.

Mono stepped closer to her, "Who's here?"

"MONSTERS!" Children screamed as they ran about. Shadow children came out. There was harpies, Cyclopes, and empousai with them. They all looked excited to see the runaway children. Harpies ruffled their wings and quickly shot to the air, picking up a child with them on both feet. Cycolpes had their one beady eye grinning at them as they held up their clubs and crashed it down. Empousai shrilled and ran to them, quickly bringing them down or having a drink of blood from one of them.

A shadow child shrieked happily while making their way to us. Shadow Six rose her hand before we could do anything and quickly killed the shadow child with a swipe of her hand.

The children were too shocked from the sudden attack to do anything and started running around, getting themselves quickly caught or killed. Some managed to focus their senses and fought back, although quickly failing. I turned to Shadow Six.

"Shadow Six, what is happening?!" I asked.

Shadow Six frowned, "The Lady wants this place gone, and to capture all the runaway children."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ××××××××××××××××××××
> 
> *is writing this while flipping the rainmaker* Intense fight coming up next!
> 
> And, some more interesting things, sacrifices, betrayal, oh le drama! :D
> 
> *flips the rainmaker over* What a fun~


	13. ¤~|| Chapter Thirteen | A Betrayal ||~¤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop da woop!!!
> 
> Time. For. FIGHTING!!!
> 
> ××××××××××××××××××××

.: Mono's P.o.V. :.  
.: Third Person :.

"What?!" Six said. Mono looked around to see there was a horde of monsters coming up to them and are killing off the children. He sighed while pulling out his ladle and turned to Shadow Six, "Explain later, right now we have to fight them off," he said.

Shadow Six nodded, "Of course, right. Let me help," she said, Mono nodded and saw the horde of monsters now making a huge mess. Mono ran and made a cricle motion with his ladle, turning it to a bow. He pulled out two arrows and looked around, there was about two harpies lunging for him and he dodged. Aiming the two monsters and he killed them both in one go.

Shadow Six called out Tiberius with a taxi whistle, and she hopped on. Six tied the Medusa's head in a sack around her waist and followed behind, but a harpy screeched and blocked her way. A shadow child tried to sneak up behind Seven but he jumped to the side, and he used his sword to make the shadow child dazed, then killed it off with light.

"WHAT is HAPPENING," Two shouted from the mess while kicking off a shadow child to it's feet and killing it off. Mono turned to her, "What do you think? We're being attacked!" He said while shooting another empousa on the leg, the empousa shrieked and was about to slash Mono's face, but he dodged and stabbed the empousa with the sharp side of his bow.

"Where is One? Three? The others?" Mono asked as he shot a Cyclops in the eye, he let go fo the child he was holding and held on his eye. The child landed safely and ran away.

Two huffed, "One is protecting Una and Thirteen, Three is somewhere fighting off the monsters - wait who is that?" Two said while looking over Shadow Six riding Tiberius.

"Shadow Six, Six's sister, shadow child but she's friendly, so is the hellhound," Mono explained breifly before a shadow child tried to grip on him but he quickly turned his bow to a ladle and slammed the child over to a small campfire, burning them instantly.

"There is too many monsters, we have to make a run for it!" Two said as a child ran past, being chased by an empousai. Two pulled out one of the throwing knives she stole and threw the knife to the bronze-donkey-legged monster's chest.

Mono checked his pockets and saw he was running low on arrows, he clicked his tongue. He had plenty of them in his tent but he would have to run past tons of monsters to reach his tent. He turned to Two, "Let's just keep them busy, enough to make the children escape," he said before running to the place where the other resting tents were.

"Of course," she said before running off to fend off the other monsters. Mono saw Six and Shadow Six teaming up to kill more monsters - and there was some piglets are well? - Whatever, they had a satisfied look while looking at the piglets squirm. 

Seven, on the other hand, was trying to fight off three shadow children at once. They were about to bring down the forge, so Four went out with a flashlight, killing the shadow children and shouting at them to not destroy his forge.

Mono continued to run for his tent, a harpy tried to attack him but he cut her in half. He went inside his tent and looked around, quickly grabbing a filled quiver before slinging it over his shoulder. When he went out, he urged his ladle to a bow and shot two empousai making their way to him.

He looked around and saw Scarf being chased by about five harpies, Scarf was also shouting tons of curses that would make the Janitor proud. He sighed and ran to the son of Hermes, quickly shooting a harpy with an arrow with a bomb, so it exploded and decimated the surrounding harpies as well.

Scarf brushed the monster dust off of his jacket, "Thanks Mono," he said and Mono nodded, "Get yourself out of here," he ordered, Scarf nodded before quickly running away, avoiding monsters and getting himself tripped from his scarf.

Mono turned back to see a shadow child standing behind him. It was a boy, and he looked quite familiar. Mono rose his bow but the shadow child ran and swiped his feet, making him fall to the ground. The shadow child rose his hand with dark magic swirling around it and shot to Mono, luckily Mono rolled to the side, stood up, and quickly turned his bow to a sword, taking a stance ready to fight.

The shadow child sighed, "Man, you kids just don't know when to quit huh?" He said.

"We won't, until we escape," Mono said pointedly and lunged for the shadow child. The shadow child dodged and a loud metal clatter was heard. Mono saw that the shadow child had a Stygian Iron sword. From what he heard from the staff of the Maw, a shadow child with weapons - especially a Stygian Iron sword - were more important than the others, like a captain of some sort.

"Well, you'll be lucky to be killed by me, and not some other monster," the shadow kid smiled while backing up. Mono scrunched up his eyebrows in focus and rose his sword, "Let's see, shadow kid," he said.

The shadow child lunged first, aiming for Mono's head. Mono dodged and stepped back, then swung to his lower abdomen. The shadow child hopped back, then aimed for Mono's arm. Mono blocked, he knew the shadow child was trying to disarm his sword, so he quickly made a circle motion with his hand and the sword left the shadow child's grasp.

Mono quickly grabbed the sword and aimed his sword behind the shadow child's neck, and the other one pointing his neck.

The shadow child smiled, "Not bad," he said. Mono frowned, he didn't have time to be complimented by an enemy, "Who are you, and how did you find this place?"

The shadow child shrugged, "Let's say we had a friend here," he said.

"What?"

"That's all I mean to say," he said while looking around,"I should make my leave. See you next time, Child of the Moon," the shadow child said before shadow travelling away. Mono was about to stab him but he was long gone. Mono stepped back and looked around, waiting the shadow child to come out but he didn't.

What did he meant about having a friend in the Hideout?... Well, just before the monsters attacked they faced the fact someone could betray them... But who was the traitor?

There was a shrill scream and Mono snapped back to reality, chiding himself that he made him turn to a pondering state when he was in battleground. He let go of the Stygian Iron sword and turned to see Six was caught by a Cyclops as Shadow Six was been tossed to the side, the hellhound was no where to be seen.

Mono quickly ran for their aid. As Shadow Six was pushing herself up Mono ran up to the Cyclops and quickly turned his sword to a bow, aiming to the Cyclops' one eye and he shot the arrow. The Cyclops bellowed, letting go of Six so he could hold onto his eye in pain. Six fell, luckily Mono caught her before she met the low ground.

"You okay?" Mono asked as he dashed away from the now-blind Cyclops lumbering about. Six nodded, "Yeah, thanks."

Once they were far enough Mono placed Six down, the Cyclops still tried to hit anyone, but most of the times he would hit open air or a harpy. Shadow Six had dark magic swirling in her hands and she pointed to the Cyclops, soon the Cyclops withered until he was nothing but monster dust. She turned to where Mono and Six were and caught up with them.

"Six! You okay?" Shadow Six asked and Six nodded, "I'm fine."

Mono looked around, "Quickly, we have to get out of here, we can't fight them all," he said. Shadow Six and Six looked at each other before nodding, Mono nodded as well as he took the lead, heading to a single vent which Two kept hidden for emergency reasons. All the kids knew this vent and how to access it, so if there was an attack the children could escape through there. Of course, you don't need to be a child of Athena to be prepared for the worst.

"Where is Seven?" Mono asked, Six looked around as they ran past the monsters trying to attack them, or other children dying to their deaths, "Four and him ran somewhere, I don't know where they are though," she said.

Mono huffed, he hoped that Four brought him to the secret vent. Mono quickly evaded another attack from a harpy and killed it with one swift shot before reaching the other end of the Hideout. He felt the wall before pressing a loose one and a chute shot open on the ground.

"Get in, hurry," Mono said, Six and Shadow Six didn't havs to be told twice as they slipped into the secret vent. Mono made one last check on the Hideout which the monsters were burning. Children were screaming as the monsters either caught or killed them, some tried to save the other. Mono just hoped they could be able to escape. But for those who died, hopefully they have reached Elysium and experience paradise - one thing they never had.

Mono sighed heavily before slipping into the chute before it closed by itself. He heard Six and Shadow Six screaming as they all fell to vent the below. There was cloth on the other side and they fell onto it, having less sore spots than falling to cold metal.

Six and Shadow Six stumbled to the ground as they fell, Mono expected his fall and quickly landed on his feet. He looked around and saw Five (with Apples on his shoulder), Three, Scarf, Two, Seven, One, Una, and Four.

"The other children that managed to escape made a run for it already, but we waited for you three," Two said and Mono nodded, "Thanks."

"What now?" Una asked. Mono sighed, "We'll run away from here, although," he said while looking over to Shadow Six, "How did you know that those monsters would ambush us?"

"Well, I'm not really a lone shadow child," Shadow Six said while shuffling sideways, "I was in one of the shadow children groups and they told me about it. But I didn't want to be part of it."

Two squinted her eyes on Shadow Six, "So you betrayed them?"

"Well yes," Shadow Six shrugged, "I didn't really like them and they never really made me feel like one of them."

"Hold on," One said as he looked at her, "Who are you?"

"Shadow Six," she said, Six smiled softly at her, "She's my sister."

The others looked shocked to find out that fact. There was a stunned silence in the air before Four looked at them, then he shrugged, "Well you two almost look the same, I wouldn't have guessed."

Una smiled, "Nice to meet you Shadow Six, I'm Una, this is my brother One, that's Two, Four, Five, Three, and Scarf," she said while introducing each of the children.

"I already met her," Five smiled sheepishly as Apples agreed, Shadow Six nodded to the rest of the children, "Nice meeting you all." 

Six looked at the children greeting Shadow Six and blinked, suddenly realizing there was one kid missing, "Una where is Thirteen?"

Una looked at her and she slowly frowned, One placed his hand on her shoulder comfortingly as he looked at Six, "Thirteen got caught, she created a diversion from the monsters even if we both knew that we had to bring her along safely," he explained.

Una only nodded, she was still sad about the loss of what she considered was a best friend. Thirteen wasn't really a demi-god, but she could see through the Mist so it wasn't safe for her to roam around. Mono knew, since he was the one who brought her to the Hideout to be safe. Even with her talking difficulties, she and Una became fast friends.

No one spoke, until Two cleared her throat, "I think we should get going, before something bad happens," she said.

All of them nodded, Two took a deep breath, "Well, we head to the closest place this vent can lead to..." she said and frowned before walking on, they quickly caught up with her. Two moved through the vents like she knew how it would look, which she did.

It was still silent the whole way, but all their worries was the same and they hoped that the the other children escaped. There was also sadness, knowing their only safe place was attacked, and they could never come back.

==================

.: Third Person :.

The children walked on, following Two. There was one though that stayed at the far end of the group, looking up to the chute before walking on from a far distance to the children. The child remembered their talk with one of the shadow children, who called himself Shadow Seven.

The child took a deep breath, they felt uneasy - but with what they were aiming for in the end - it was worth it. They carefully trudged on, the cold metal floor peircing their soles. They remembered the conversation the child had with the shadow child, right before the monsters attacked.

"You have done the right thing," Shadow Seven said, "This children doesn't know that the outside world is not safe. With your loyalties to us, I promise you that we will set you and one child you want to bring with to the surface - that is if you really want to. If not, we can take away your imprisonment and you can live in the Maw freely."

"You swear it to the River Styx?"

Swearing to the River Styx was one of the most serious oath there is, as the child remembered. Breaking it would cause a horrible punishment even after death.

"I swear to the River Styx that I shall let you and one more child free," Shadow Seven promised, there was rumbles nearby. Meaning the oath has been made.

But why, even with such assurance. The child felt something heavy on their chest? Where did their loyalties truely lied to? Who was the right and who was the wrong?

"The outside world is not safe," Shadow Seven's voice resonated again.

The child stayed silent, before taking a deep breath and finally keeping up to the group. They didn't want to stay close to them, but they walked near One and Five. Their heart was heavy but they pushed it away, they chose right. If they helped them, they could be free. Even before the new demigods showed up, the child was preparing this. The gods never noticed them, so now they were helping someone who was aiming for something a bit more.

All the child had to do now was put up an act.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ××××××××××××××××××××
> 
> I gave NO clues on who the traitor is. I think...
> 
> But you'll know soon.
> 
> But since I gave no clues, what is your hunch? What does your gut feeling says? Who is the traitor for you?
> 
> *troll face* have fuuuuun~


	14. ¤~|| Chapter Fourteen | The Janitor's Lair ||~¤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! This shall be the last update I make for today, so carry on! OwO
> 
> ××××××××××××××××××××

.: Seven's P.o.V. :.  
.: Third Person :.

The children continued on until they reached a vent grille. It was loosely shut so it took about three kids pushing the vent to bring it down. On the otherside of the vent was a platform with a bridge.

They walked through the bridge, there was electrical bars that buzzed with electricity. Seven remembered this place, well he had went here from one of his many escape attempts. So he climbed up another set of crates neaby, Six, Shadow Six, and Mono followed behind. The other children were quite confused before following him.

When they made it to the other room, Seven stayed by the entrance and he turned to the others, "This room is the other Eye Room," he said. Two quirked her eyebrow in astonishment, "How did you know that?"

"I went here once in one of my many escape attempts," Seven shrugged. Suddenly, Five seemed to brighten up as he realized something. He opened his mouth to speak but Two spoke, never giving him the chance, "The Eye might not be working though, now the one in charge died," Two said as she looked over Six and Mono as well.

"Maybe not," Mono mumbled. Seven nodded, the Eyes sometimes has a mind of their own, perhaps in that Eye Mentainance room, Medusa just took charge of mentaining them. Seven peeled out to see The Eye was closed shut, he wasn't so sure so he looked around for any rubble, and saw a small peice of metal near him, so he picked it up and tossed it out to the open.

The Eye shot open when it heard the metal clatter to the floor and tried to find the source of the sound. When it found nothing, it ignored the metal crates and quickly looked over the cleaning cart sliding away, following the ocean's currents. There was another set of crates on the other end blocking the cart to slid away, so the cart it slid back to the children.

"Those crates are too small to cover all of us," Six noted, and Seven nodded, "Yeah, so we should head out in small groups," he said.

The rest nodded and Seven ran out first to the crates while the Eye wasn't looking, Six and Mono followed him. Two and One followed next as they walked past the cart. Shadow Six and Four quickly caught up with them, by now the first group was now on the crates on the other side.

Scarf ran up to them, with Three quickly following him. Una and Five went in last. The rest of the children have made it to the other end of the crates and waited for them to pass through. Unfortunately, Una seemed to be off like she was thinking about something else. So she fell a second late and got hit to the light.

She winced, One gasped, "Una!" He yelled. Apples quickly pulled her away to the light and they both pushed back to the crates as the Eye noticed them both. Five looked back to them as he walked through the cart, "Quick thinking Apples!"

"Apples!" Apples smiled.

Una held on her hand that was slowly crackling to stone, Seven guessed she must've been too busy thinking about Thirteen, taken how close they were, they looked like best friends. Una took a deep breath before standing up again, the stone on her hand slowly crumbling to dust. She urged herself to focus and walked into the shadows of the cart with Apples following on her shoulder. When she made it to the other end One hugged her.

"Are you alright?" He asked while looking over for hidden injuries, Una nodded, "Yes, I'm fine," she urged a small smile, but the pain was still shown in her face.

"Come on, let's go," Two said and they nodded. One stayed closed to Una, making sure his little sister was okay. They walked through the room until they made it to another platform, which had set of steps acting like bridges.

Two frowned as she examined the bridge steps, "Those bridge steps will pull down whoever steps on it, we have to be careful and fast," she said.

They nodded and quickly ran into the bridge, the bridge started rattling and falling apart. They quickly broke to a sprint and ran for the other end of the bridge. They all made it except Three, the bridge steps were now falling down and she leapt to the end. Luckily Mono and Two caught her and pulled her up. Three sighed, "Thanks," she said while looking back to see the bridge steps resurfacing again.

Two nodded, "You're welcome," she said as she helped Three up then turned to the open door, "Now come on," she said while walking into the door. The others followed, Five nearly being shut by the door as another one opened ahead.

Two continued on until there was another flight of stairs over a huge deep gap. On the other side was a huge door, Seven frowned as he realized the place, "We're heading into the Janitor's Lair," he said.

Two nodded, "Yup, and hopefully, Flashie is there," she said.

Six turned to her, "Who?"

"Her name is Eight, but we mostly call her the Flashlight Girl, or Flashie for short," Two smiled softly while shrugging, "It's just a tease we like to do," she said as she opened the door.

Seven frowned, it was like he knew who that girl was, taken her name was familiar. He shrugged it off and followed the rest of the group enter the Janitor's bedroom. There was tall dressers, a tall table, and also a huge Murphy bed.

"Woah," Scarf mumbled while looking around the room, "Everything is so high up for a short old man," he noted.

"Well he has long arms, not surprising," Two mumbled while looking over the tall furniture. Una looked around catiously, "Do... Do you think he will show up?" She stammered.

Two turned to her, "Let's just hope he won't," she answered. Five preened over to see a crack over the wall, he pushed the plank covering the plank and peeked inside. He turned to them, "There is a door on the other side, but it's locked."

Three looked around and pointed at the key at the table, "Over there!" She said. Four walked over to the key and squinted at the object, "That's the key alright, how are ya gonna get it?" He asked while looking over to the others.

Two placed her finger on her chin in a thoughtful manner as she looked around, "Well we could-"

There was a loud thud, they all turned to the sound to see Six gripping on the lever which made the Murphy bed fall down, she then climbed over the bed and hopped to the table. Two blinked, "Or you can do that," she said while gesturing over to Six, "Nice thinking Six, I like that."

Six smiled shyly while picking up the key, "Thanks, catch," she said while pushing down the key over the edge, which Three caught. Three and Five went past the crack as Six hopped down to the bed and to the floor.

She caught up with the rest of the group as Three opened the lock of the door, there was an elevator at the end of the room and they all went in it. Two grabbed a toy monkey near the elevator and used it to press the button that close the elevator doors and shot down to a lower level.

As they went out, they walked past another big vent. Suddenly, Six winced as she stumbled to the ground, that familiar growl echoing through the darkness.

One turned to Six, "Uh, what is happening to her?"

Six's stomach growled again and the other kids were debaffled, not knowing what to do. Mono looked at Seven, she had another wierd hunger strike once again in a vent - does her stomach like getting hungry at vents?

"Six! Are you okay?" Shadow Six asked as she crouched down beside Six, Six shook her head. Seven turned to the others, "Guys, see if you can find food," he said.

"Food?" Four repeated, Seven nodded, "She's hungry."

"Is that... um is that normal for her?" Una wondered and Six shook her head. Two looked at Six, "So you were cursed?" She asked and Six shruddered, "Probably," she mumbled and winced again as another growl came.

Mono helped Six up, "Well? Whatbare you guys looking at? Hurry!" He said and quickly the others went out to search for food. Shadow Six stood beside her sister, making sure she was okay.

"There's nothing here," Five said, Three turned to him, "Why don't you make fruits pop out for her to eat?"

"I can't make fruits without soil, and I can't just make fruits pop out of thin air. I thought you knew that," Five frowned, Scarf came running from wherever he went, "Guys! I saw some food, but it's obviously a trap," he said.

"Where?" Seven asked and Scarf pointed to the far end of the vent, "Over there, follow me!" He said while walking past. Six was walking slowly, but when Scarf mentioned food she urged faster.

Scarf pointed to a cage that had meat in it, "Obviously a trap," he said and Two nodded. She looked around trying to think of something when another growl came into Six, before Mono or Shadow Six could stop her she lunged for the meat.

She finished it and walked on out, but before she could, a hand lurked out from the darkness and slammed her inside the cage, shutting it closed.

The rest looked shocked before the Janitor showed up. Quickly they all ran away before the Janitor could sense them as well. Seven looked up to Six was trying to get out, but slowly her efforts were futile.

The Janitor sniffed the cage, "Ah, it's you again," he rasped bitterly. Six tried using her powers, but she became more tired the longer she stayed up, the Janitor sensed her efforts and gave a grin, "Oh you can try, but I added a little something special in the meat. Rest now, and I'll put you in another cage room that is demigod proof."

Seven carefully crawled on out as the Janitor walked away. He was about to tail behind when Two stopped him, "Are you crazy? The Janitor will spot you if you follow behind!" She said in a hushed tone.

"We have to save her!" Seven said and Two sighed, "I know," she said as she looked around and saw a nearby vent grille, "And I know how to follow the Janitor without risking our lives, come on!" She said as she climbed the crated and went inside a vent.

==================

.: Six's P.o.V. :.  
.: Third Person-ish :.

Six's head pounded as she pushed herself up. She looked around and she was once again in a cage, in a Cage Room with tons of other children and bad monsters. Her eyes were still heavy and she could still taste a bit of that drug the Janitor added into the meat to make her very drowsy. She mentally chided herself, how could she be so hungry that she fell into the most obvious trap? All her other senses numbed and all she cared was the meat. Well look where it brought her, caught.

What Two said came back to her, was this hunger a curse? It could be. She, from all the time of her whole life, never experienced hungers like these. Six just thought that she might've been so hungry that time, but seeing it happened again, she feared it would come again, and everytime it will be worse than the last.

She shivered on that thought, she didn't want that. What evil being would curse her like this? Who was the being that cursed her like this? The Lady? Another 'It could be', she would've want her dead - if the Lady knew about the prophecy.

Six heard a rattle nearby and turned to see a vent grille shaking. Her eyes shot open and she crawled on to the edge of her cage. She saw the grille carefully be opened as the new stranger walked on out with a flashlight at hand. Six thought it must've been Seven, until she realized it was a girl.

The girl had black hair in a low pigtails and looked about ten years old, she wore a loose wrinkled white shirt with a black skirt. She eyed her surroundings before hopping on down. As she did, she looked up to each of the children, then stopped at Six, Six stared back.

The girl looked at her before she started walking to the door on the otherside of the room. Six had to get her attention, the girl could help her get free from this stupid cage.

"Wait!" Six called out and the girl looked back, cocking her head to the side, "What?" She asked, her voice had a spunky accent.

"Could you, uh, help me get out of this cage?" Six asked, the girl looked at her cage, "Well a child who haven't lost hope, sure - wait here," she said before walking into another part of the Cage Room.

Six only stood there in the cage, "Like I have a choice," she mumbled.

==================

.: Third Person :.

"You came as well," The Lady smiled as she looked down on the small little girl infront of her as they both stood on the lobby of the Maw. Guests lumbered around with suitcases, ready to head to their rooms. A large suitcase stood on the side of the girl as she eyed her neat red nails non-chalantly, "Well you did tell me to come," she said flatly while looking at the overtowering woman infront of her.

"I heard you made some friends," The Lady said as she walked on, the girl following behind, not bothering to get her suitcase hence her butler would get that. The girl nodded, "I did, that little girl is so helpless! You won't gaurantee her freedom, will you?"

The Lady sighed, "Unfortunately, that little girl is smarter than I thought. She made a oath with one of my shadow captains," she said. The girl stopped and looked up at her, "Well, you didn't say you made the oath," she pointed out.

The Lady paused, a wicked smile forming under her mask. She turned back to the girl and patted her long silver hair, "Oh you sweet child. I am quite glad about you joining my little war play, your power could help me- help us," she said.

The girl smiled only for politeness, she didn't like how the Lady was destroying her hair which she had taken care of for at least 2 hours, "I can be very... persuasive, after all. Now what about... him?" The girl wondered, suddenly saying it in hush tones in case the rising patron of the Lady would hear.

"With my power I get from the Guests, he will soon rise," The Lady smiled as she gazed far, thinking of all the destruction she would be able to do. Finishing her daydreaming of the cries and screams of terror, she looked back down to the little girl, "I would like you to get settled first, before I give you your first quest," she said.

The girl rolled her eyes, which were gladly covers so The Lady wouldn't see her rudeness, "Oh, great," she said trying to be enthusiastic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ××××××××××××××××××××
> 
> I am donnnnnneeeeee.
> 
> Ah well, THINGS BE GOING DOWN- I think, probably.
> 
> Who is the new girl the Lady was talking to? Uhm, I think it is obvious. But still tho you don't know who is the traitor among the escaping kids.
> 
> Eh, welp I have nothing else to say sooooooooooooo
> 
> Babye!


	15. ¤~|| Chapter Fifteen | Girl with Lightning ||~¤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOOOOOO who lives in a pineapple under the sea?!
> 
> *Seagulls chanting Spongebob Squarepants*
> 
> AS POREY AND YELLOW AND-
> 
> Six: *hits the back of my head* The story, Cindy?
> 
> AH Right! Onward ho to copy pasting this story here XD!
> 
> ××××××××××××××××××××

.: Six's P.o.V. :.  
.: First Person :.

I waited for the girl to come back, thinking about my choices for asking help to a kid that I didn't even knew. The rest could've - no would - went out to find me. Plus Tiberius could show up from wherever he went and also track me.

But I guess sitting around and doing nothing in a cage is the last thing I would do for now.

I heard the kid come back, she was holding a thin metal stick. I blinked, "What is that for?" I asked.

The girl looked at the stick before climbing up, "I couldn't find the keys, probably the Janitor took them with him from that one time kids escaped, so I improvised," she shrugged as she inserted the stick into the lock and started fiddling with it. Her face contorted with concentration as the lock clicked, which told that the cage was now unlocked.

I pushed open the cage as the girl dropped the stick, I stepped on out and smiled at her, "Thanks," I said.

The girl smiled back while hopping down from the cages, "No problem," she said. I hopped on down and looked around the room, which had lesser cages stacked together like towers. They were filled with children seeming to blank out from reality, almost looking life-less.

"I don't mean to intrude, but how did you get caught?" The girl asked, I turned to her. "Oh well I got hungry and fell into a trap, but I'm sure my friends will come here soon. What are you doing here?" I said, I'm sure they would.

The girl looked around, "I'm just wondering around, finding a way back to the Hideout," she said. I blinked, "Wait, who are you again?"

"Oh god where are my manners? I'm-"

BORK!!!

The girl froze as she looked up from the stacked up towers, her face paling. I turned back and saw a hellhound crouched down in a pounce position from the highest cage. Its tongue was stook out letting out happy pants as its tail wagged happily. "Tiberius?" I gasped silently.

The hound gave another bark, letting me confirm he was Tiberius. I smiled as I ran up to him, yet the girl stepped out infront of me, "Are you crazy? That thing will kill you!" She said. I turned to her and blinked,soon realizing that she might think Tiberius would kill me and I was about to run up to the dog and die.

"Uhm, actually-" I was cut off as Tiberius growled at the girl, I could tell in his eyes he thought the girl might be harming me. The girl stood her ground and pocketing something inside her skirt pockets - which I didn't notice she had. She pulled out a coin and flipped it over, a spear with a Celestial Bronze blade.

She grabbed it and pointed over to Tiberius in a fighting stance, Tiberius growled as well as he crouched down in a pounce position. I tried to step between them, "Wait you two-."

I was once again cut off as Tiberius pounced over to the girl and the girl side-stepped, she rose her spear up and it sparked with electricity. She was about the strike Tiberius with the lightning when I stepped on front. "WAIT!" I shouted.

The girl stopped and looked at me quite irritated, "What?! The hellhound will kill you! It's not just some cute little poodle or whatever the Mist alters it as!" She said while motioning to Tiberius with her spear. Tiberius growled upon hearing the insult that he would look like a poodle from the mortal children's view. I turned to him, "Tiberius, stand down," I commanded. Tiberius blinked before his ears drooped and he sat down, giving me the puppy eyes.

"What the- You know this dog?!" The girl asked and I nodded, "Yeah it's my sister's pet," I said while looking around, "Actually, if Tiberius is here that means-"

I was cut off when I hear thuds on the vents above, it was rhythmic like those of footsteps. The girl and I looked up to the vent grille that was on the ceiling. "What is it this time?" The girl mumbled while pointing her spear to where the vent grille was.

Tiberius shook his tail again while climbing up on the cages until he reached the highest point. He stretched his neck to the vent grille to get even a tad bit closet and barked, the sound resonated to the vent above.

"What is he calling," the girl said more as a statement than as a question. There was more footsteps running to the vent and there was screams as they fell down, the vent busted open and a group of children all fell to the floor like a stack of unconcious bodies.

I grinned and ran up to them, "Guys!" I shouted. Shadow Six stood up and ran to me, "Six!" She smiled before giving me a huge embrace - mostly my head buried on the shadowy rubber of Shadow Six's raincoat.

Shadow Six let me go and sighed, "Thank goodness we found you! Well, Two thought about the vents but I thought about Tiberius tracking you. What was in your mind when you got that meat?!" She rattled on with words and questions.

The girl gripped on her spear and pointed to us, "That hound," she said while glaring at Tiberius, which he lightly growled at, "Is your pet?"

Shadow Six nodded, "Yes, who are you and why are you pointing that spear at me like I will kill you?" She asked while backing a bit from the sparking spear pointed to her direction. The girl lowered her spear, but she looked skeptical about Shadow Six - well she was a shadow child, and she had a pet hellhound. "My name is Eight," she said.

I blinked, "Wait hold up-"

The other kids blinked before looking at the new kid in the group. Two smiled, "Eight!" She said while she, One and Una as well ran up to the girl known as Eight, or as they called her, Flashlight Girl. Eight blinked as she looked at me then to Two and the others, "Now that I realized it, the group has some familiar faces - Along with a rare sight to see in a huge crowd like this, wassup Mono!" She smiled and Mono just grumbled while fixing his paperbag, "Shut up Flashie."

"Uh yeah, lot of things happened," Two chuckled sadly, mentioning the ambush that happened in the Hideout. Eight nodded, "Well who are these other faces I haven't met? Aside from Six, I helped her out," She asked. "Well, that beside Six is her sister, Shadow Six. They are both daughters of Hecate," Two said.

"Daughters of Hecate? And the other one is a shadow child," Eight silently remarked and I sighed, "We're half sisters, our mom is Hecate." I explained and Eight nodded, looking over to Shadow Six with a suspicious gaze. I know that most shadow children are evil but doesn't mean we must be skeptical around them, right? Or am I just saying this since Shadow Six is my sister?

Two cleared her throat before she started talking again, "The boy over there still lying on the floor probably complaining about his arm which he fell on-"

"Hey!" Seven exclaimed irritated while pushing himself up and actually stretching his right arm, which I guess he fell on. Two smirked while continuing, "Is Seven, son of Poseidon," she finished.

Eight seemed to raise her eyebrow in curiousity, then turned over to Seven who Five pulled up onto his feet, "Really?" She asked him.

Seven nodded, I noticed he felt a tiny bit uncomfortable, guess he is not used yet to the part he was a son of a Big Three, making him stronger than the other usual demigods. "Yup, I just found out," he said, "Do you also have a god parent or...?" He asked and Eight smiled uncomfortably as well, "Mine's Zeus."

I paused. Blinking. Putting two by two on what Eight just said. She had a spear that emits lightning, but I knew there were spears like that even if you are not a daughter of Zeus. "What," I blurted out.

Eight chuckled at my reaction, "Yeah I know, my oh so great dad is the lord of the skies, and his father's brother," she said while pointing over to Seven. Seven coughed, "Wait what- we're cousins?"

Eight started giggling, and I on the other hand wanted to be away from her before she starts talking how all the demigods are related to each other. Two only smiled uncomfortably, "Flashie not again..."

"Ah, well, we're all related in the godly side. Mostly now I would call myself the Aunt and not Flashie," Eight said while glaring at Two pointedly, "But yeah, we're cousins, you could be Two's and Mono's Uncle if you want to be viewed as one."

"Eight!" Mono exclaimed and Seven looked more confused as ever, "Wait... the gods are related to each other too so... oh gods," he said and Eight patted his back, "You'll get used to it," she said. 

Seven only nodded, "I also found out I was related to a horse so..." Eight chuckled before turning back to the others. Una stepped closer to her, "What happened to you while you got caught, Eight?" Una asked. 

Eight shrugged as she turned her spear back to a coin, "Well I managed to escape. One of the kids noticed and pleaded I helped him out, I did, and told him to set free the others who want to live, unlike these poor kids," she said while looking over to the children of the cages, blanking out from reality.

"Then I just walked around trying not to get caught by the monsters and the Janitor, finding a way to get back to the Hideout. I made it to this big room that had a giant in it who traumatized the children with monster-creature-kid fighting, best not go there. Then I saw monsters and shadow children all clustered togther lumbering in the hallway, I got curious but payed no mind about it. I then walked into a vent, figuring out the way back to the Hideout but I guess I made a wrong turn and ended up here," Eight finished, she then looked at us, "Speaking of the Hideout, shouldn't you all be in the Hideout?"

Una blinked before looking away, Three sighed, "About that, we got ambushed by monsters and shadow children. We can't go back to the Hideout," she said and the others nodded. Eight looked shocked, before her eyebrows scrunched up, "No wonder I heard those monsters cheer gleefully about having a meal. What about the other children?"

"Most got caught, or killed. But there are the lucky ones who managed to escape. But gods only know what is happening to them," Mono said, Two nodded, "And it's not anymore safe to head back, plus, we have some prophecy to find out."

"Oh really? Where did you find that out?" Eight asked curious. Four blinked, "Hold on I didn't heard about that," he said and Scarf nodded. 

"Thirteen is actually an Oracle," Two explained, "Una and her wanted to talk to me about a vision Thirteen had. But instead of telling me, Thirteen got possed by the Oracle of Delphi and spoke out some prophecy."

"And what is this prophecy?" Eight asked.

"The Lady's patron helps her overthrow the gods, the half-bloods break the odds. Sisters together ends the gluttony, and send her into felony. A sacrifice and betrayal makes the mend, magic, sea, or the hunter give freedom in the end," Two recited and Eight nodded.

"Magic, sea, or hunter," Four mumbled, "You mean these three?" He asked while looking at me, then Seven, and to Mono. Two nodded, "Yup, and it told how sisters end the gluttony, and we have Six and Shadow Six, sisters."

Eight folded her arms and tapped her foot, "Well, this is a prophecy. Is something else Thirteen said aside from that prophecy?" She asked. Two nodded, "Yes," she turned to me, "Thirteen got possed by Hecate and spoke to Six."

"What?" Shadow Six turned to me, I shifted my feet while nodding, "She warned me about the traitor, and about how the Titans rise," I said.

"Bingo!" Eight snapped her fingers and pointed to me, "Titans. I am pretty sure The Lady's patron is Kronos - King of the Titans, a known enemy of the gods. And how the Lady got tons of monsters is not just because of the demigod meat, but because like the prophecy said, she is going to overthrow the gods for Kronos. That solves a bit of the mystery of the prophecy, right?"

Two nodded, "I suspected that as well. It made sense with all these evidences."

"But why would The Lady do that? She didn't knew about the gods right? Or is she... a demigod as well?" Four asked. I turned to him shocked, he was right. How did the Lady knew about the gods in the first place before she met Kronos, and why would Kronos go to her?

"Well... I... I don't know," Two slumped, "No one knew about the Lady's past," she said.

"Well," Eight trailed off while looking over the door, "How about we go and figure it out, eh?" She said.

Two nodded, "Good idea."

==================

.: Third Person :.

"I am not going in there," the little girl scrunched up her nose in disgust, "Antaeus has enough satyrs and demigods and other little playthings for his stupid gladiator fighting entertainment. With all my dignity I am not heading there."

The Bellman nodded, "Seems fair enough," he said but a woman slapped the back of his wax melting head. The woman has dark brown hair hung widly around her head and she wore a dark brown glittering tunic with a belt that had many cravings of people eating until they got fat like pigs. She held a basket filled with meat, fruits, and other kinds of food, and was actually chewing on an apple. "Idiot, she's charmspeaking you," she chided while chewing the apple in her mouth.

"Oh," the Wax Bellman realized before bowing at the woman, "My apologies."

The girl huffed, "I don't like it there! It reeks of cattle and dried blood," she whined. The woman sighed while turning to her, "You need to meet up with that little traitor friend that Shadow Seven made. And that is the only way to the Janitor's Nest, want me to send you there?"

"I'd rather be alone than be with you and your-," the girl paused, remembering she was speaking to a goddess. A minor goddess, but still she had enough power to make the every Guest in the Maw to become hungrier and hungrier no matter how many times they ate. It was disgusting to see them scarfing down their food like pigs.

"Than what?" The goddess had the audacity to ask, yet the girl shook her head, "Nothing. I will head down," she said.

The goddess hummed happily while slurping a sausedge whole, "Good girl! Don't come back until you finish your mission!" She said while chewing. The girl rolled her eyes while turning to the Bellman, "Let's go."

The Bellman nodded, "Sure, right this way, Miss Pretender," he mentioned to the elevator at the far end of the hall.

The goddess watched the two go, she on the other hand kept on humming while eating all the food in her basket as she headed over to the balcony overlooking all the Guests eating with gusto. This place was literally her turf, all the people eating and eating and eating no matter how fat they got, just to be the Lady's power source.

This place, it made the goddess of gluttony very happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ××××××××××××××××××××
> 
> YOOOOOOOOOO
> 
> Well you found something out here, like the Pretender being here and the fact that there is a goddess of gluttony.
> 
> Yeah, I googled it before writing and was like. MIND. BLOWN.
> 
> Now I guess you know who cursed Six right?
> 
> Bye!


End file.
